Stairway to Heaven
by SummerPanda
Summary: On his way to find his happiness, Takahashi Misaki have to overcome loss, pain, and other cruelties of life. How will Usami Akihiko help him through it all? What kind of heaven will he find up there? Please read the warning inside. AU, contains rape
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction, slightly AU, and may contains some OOCness. This is a real challenge to me as I have no real writing experience before and English is not my mother language, so I am really sorry if my spell and grammar gave a sore to your eyes. To be added, I like to put some Japanese terms or language, because I feel it's better than to translate it to English. Again, I'm sorry about it.**

**WARNING: those who hit this story should've known by now that it's yaoi, malexmale, and contain mature/porn graphics. Some later chapters will depict violence and rape. If you can't accept those things, please close this story and find others that are more to your liking. I don't want to hear people complaining or flaming me regarding the theme or graphical things that I'll present in this story because they didn't heed my warning. Rather, I just want to see reviewer who appreciates my work and give me critics, be it good or bad, nicely or harshly, all of those are well accepted for me as a noob, in hope that your opinions are constructive for my future writings =)**

**I do not own any of Junjou Romantica.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>_End of winter, 1997_<strong>

41 Celsius.

The green eyed boy breathed in short, heavy rhythm under the three-layered thick blankets, meanwhile his sweat mixed with cold beads that ran from the soft cloth on his forehead. Takahiro removed the damp cloth to replace it with the new, colder one as he put the thermometer on the table. Takahiro then repositioned the blankets around the little boy and pated his shoulder before walking out of the bedroom to answer the home phone which had been ringing for a while.

"Moshi-moshi, Takahashi-de- oh kaasan! Where are you now? Did you find the doctor yet?" Takahiro could almost hear the sound of rain pouring down hard on the other side of the line. (1)

"Oh my, Takahiro, not yet. The usual doctor is actually on vacation, and the other pediatrics and general doctors got their hands full because of this non-stop rain causing many children to get pneumonia. We couldn't get any one of them to be brought home…" The worried voice of Takahiro's mother was cut by a sterner voice coming from near the woman.

"If only we bring Misaki straight away to the hospital…" But then, Takahiro's mother interrupted. saying in high pitch voice,

"We must not, dear! Don't you realize the cause of so many children getting pneumonia? The rain is abnormally cold, and if Misaki got out of the house with that condition and catch the slightest of the rain's wind or even—"

Takahiro had had enough of this and said in a calm manner, after a deep sigh, "Please, you two, don't argue on the road, and kaasan please make sure toosan don't drive too fast because the road should be slippery right now. We all know we're worried about Misaki but arguing won't turn his fever down."

Takahiro's mother had gotten a glimpse of a more mature, grown up son who was showing such patience. She was proud.

"Yes, dear, right now we're on the highway to the second hospital. It's further but they're bigger, so we're sure they aren't understaffed right now. Any news from Mtsuhashi University?"

"Not yet, kaasan. But I think we should worry about it later… Oh, Misaki!"

Takahiro hadn't realize Misaki had been standing behind him for awhile until Misaki's hands yanked his brother's pants weakly. The boy tried hard to stand up in balance but his head was still down.

"Nii-chan… please tell them… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry for being sick…please don't worry about me or the doctor… please tell them to come home… I miss them…"

Takahiro unconsciously covered his mouth with a hand, and he heard his mother do the same while mumbling, "Oh… oh Misaki… we'll be home soon…"

* * *

><p>After taking his little brother back to the bed, Takahiro heard the beeping sound of the home fax machine. He grabbed the paper and suddenly his eyes bulged with excitement. He couldn't read the header or the first two or three lines after that. What really mattered to him were the bigger short lines in the middle of the paper:<p>

_Takahashi Takahiro_

_Test ID number: 248B3_

_Has passed the proficiency exam required to attend to Mitsuhashi University (Tokyo) majoring in Economics._

Takahiro couldn't read anymore below those lines and his eyes blurred with tears. Just when he was about to tell Misaki, the phone rang again. This time, the deep husky voice of his best friend came from the other side with a hint of slight chuckle.

"I wanna hear your good news first before mine."

"You knew it, Usagi! I got it! Oh God, I can't believe it…"

"Of course. You had to, Takahiro. You're a hard worker and a diligent student. I knew it from the moment we met. Congrats!"

"Well, if it isn't by your support too, Usagi, I'm sure I couldn't have made it. But hey, how 'bout you?"

"Ah yes, I made it to Teito, Takahiro. Thanks for your support too."

"Don't be so modest, Usagi, you're genius!"

After that there was a short conversation, full of each other's flattery.

"So, what do you say about a trip to Ise onsen the day after tomorrow for a celebration. I'll bring Hiroki and maybe I'll persuade him to bring some light booze, though we're hadly adults yet. But, it's a big occasion after all. I've booked a room of the nearby inn and—"

"I can't, Usagi, sorry," Guilt lingered Takahiro's voice. He knew his friend had made a huge effort to celebrate in a special way with him and Kamijou, but the guilt of having fun while his little brother recovering from fever won over.

"Is it your brother _again_?" Usami didn't realize he'd added the last word. He didn't intend to hurt Takahiro, but he himself didn't know the exact situation right there, and so Takahiro explained it calmly. Usami understood, although there was disappointment in his voice as he said "Be well soon" for his best friend's little brother.

* * *

><p>Takahiro brought the paper to Misaki's bedroom and, making sure that Misaki wasn't already sleeping, he told Misaki about the great news and proudly showed him the paper. Misaki smiled widely, and he persuaded his big brother to tell their parents right away.<p>

Just when Takahiro was about to reach the telephone, it began ranging. Hoping that it was from his mother, he said without waiting, "Kaasan, I made it to Mitsuhashi—"

"Takahashi Takahiro?" A man's deep voice with a slight repressed sadness came suddenly. "I'm sorry, it was so sudden, but this is Chief Katou of 6th Tokyo Police station. We found this home number in Takahashi Misato's mobile phone… I'm sorry, son…"

Right. It wasn't his father's voice, or Usami's. As if it was a bad omen, it was from a cop, who continued to tell his horrible news. News that made even Takahiro's calm demeanor break.

"Please don't joke around! It can't be! It can't be! They can't be dead! They are not dead! They cannot leave me or even Misaki in his state. My little brother is having a fever right now. I don't have the time to accept this death joke or whatever… There couldn't have been car accident that happened to my parents. No…"

His eyes were stung from no more from tears of happiness but sorrowful ones. He felt like he could have fallen anytime. But suddenly he heard the thwack sound of a small body hitting the floor, just inside his little brother's bedroom.

Misaki had fainted.

* * *

><p>Few minutes earlier, Misaki had found a sudden strength flowing through his body. Despite the heat and the rose colored cheeks, he managed to smile widely again. He knew it was his brother's dream. He'd watched how his brother studied so hard in the past months. All Misaki did to support him was to bring some snacks to his brother's room, whenever Takahiro didn't get to sleep until late at night.<p>

He then decided to follow his brother, thinking that Takahiro intended to call their parents to tell them the news. He stopped, opening the door slightly, to hear as Takahiro answered the phone that had rung three times. He overheard the words:

"Misaki" and "fever" and "they" and "car accident" and then:

"Death"

And he knew exactly how his brother shivered from hearing those words. Misaki brought his left arm up, trying to reach his brother while opening his mouth to say "Nii-chan" but he couldn't hear anything. Then, the strength that was there a minute ago left his body.

_It's my fault._

Some hours later, Misaki could only feel numbness. He felt slight pain on the right side of his chest, and another pain that felt like a needle shooting through his skin on his upper right abdomen. He wanted to cast away the pain, but he knew shutting his eyes tightly wouldn't ease it. Instead he tried to face it by forcing his eyes open, little by little, only to find a glimpse of light showering his vision.

It was as if he were standing on a grassy field surrounded by green forest, the chirping sound of birds and calm breeze surrounded him. The green tunnel circled the beautiful grassy field, and the light from above shown on the inner circle, giving peace to Misaki whom stood in the middle. Between the sound of breeze, voices rang through the woods and leafs, calling his name gently. He didn't know whose voice it is, a man's, or a woman's, but Misaki felt the voice was familiar. He felt love.

"Kaasan? Toosan? Is that you?"

"Misaki… "

The voice became weaker, harder to gasp.

"Misaki. We'll wait for you"

"Wait, don't go! I, I'm sorry, please be home soon! I won't bring you trouble from now on—"

"Find your happiness, Misaki…"

Then everything went blury. The light from the sky then blinded him, and the pain he felt awhile ago became real again. Despite this, he had new strength to overcome and bear it. From that moment, he'd keep that sacred line, a simple advice he believed came down from heaven, from his parents._And by that_, he said to himself,_my happiness is when I can bring happiness to people around me and make them smile_.

* * *

><p><strong>_Spring, 1998_<strong>

"Please, Misaki, don't cause me anymore trouble!"

Misaki's fists were clenched on his apron. He tried so hard to repress the tears and yet he couldn't shut his eyes. The burnt smell, coming from almost half of the furniture in the new apartment they had just moved into less than a year ago, attacked his nostrils. The heavy gray smoke from the burnt spots was fogging his eyes. A few firefighters ran around the two, screaming and shouting to each other when they spotted any flame that is left. But it didn't matter to Misaki's ears. His brain could capture only one word.

Trouble.

It was because his pure intention to make his brother happy by cooking omelette rice by himself…

It was because of his naiveté thoughts in which he believe he can clean up the mess later by himself…

It was because he was idiotically confident enough to use the stove by himself…

All of that when he was alone and his brother worked to the bone to feed them day to day.

It was he himself that caused more trouble to his brother.

Misaki's lips shivered when he said "Sorry Nii-chan…" but all he got from his brother was "You want omelette rice? Tell me then I'll make it for you! Or you want me to buy it for you, huh? Misaki…" Takahiro couldn't help but growl and furrow his eyebrows when he saw Misaki cry. Takahiro exhaled deeply before he kneeling in front of Misaki, so his face could see straight into the green eyes of his brother. They were pure, just like their mother's eyes. Takahiro knew Misaki was not at fault, but then…

"Our family has nothing big to begin with. Just a small house worthy for a family of four, and an old cheap used sedan that father had always ranted about. Kaasan and toosan had left us a bit of their savings, but just as much as to cover our education up to college level. Rather than using my savings, I used them for… for… "

Long silence.

"Misaki, I know you did nothing wrong… it's just. I'm so stressed right now. I know you did all of these just to make me smile. But I was so tired from working and… "

It seems like Takahiro was in loss of words and couldn't help but to put his arms tightly around the crying boy._I can't even imagine if Misaki inhaled that dangerous smoke. He made it without any scratch or burn… but God knows what will happen again to his lungs. Please God, no more painful disease and treatments, please…_

"Misaki… Don't you know how hard I worked these past months? I barely made it cover our primary needs, and… and the general checkup, yeah, medicine and whatnot to keep you…_healthy_… and now, we have to spend a lot to fix the mess here…" Takahiro was trembling when he said the last word near Misaki's left ear. A few seconds passed before he could continue calmly, "Now be a good boy 'kay? We'll clean these up as much as we can, change our clothes, and we'll check our health in the usual hospital. Agree?"

Misaki nodded nonchalantly and tried to smile a little between his sniffles. Takahiro gave a warm smile to Misaki before he got up and ruffled the boy's hair. However, what Takahiro didn't know was, the word "trouble" was still ringing in Misaki's ear.

* * *

><p>"You know what harm smoke can do to his lungs, Takahashi-kun. Although the suction succeeded to suck out the amniotic fluid that resided at the bottom of his lungs, I actually believe it was the wrong method for children." Doctor Sawamura waved his hand to the CT scan displayed on the white, big screen in front of Takahiro.<p>

"Suction through throat and mouth may be the best method for infants, especially those under 5 years. But considering your brother's body is very weak and fragile to begin with, it was the best suction method I'd recommended if I were there at that time. If any inflammation or infections are detected now, I swear you should accuse that doctor of malpractice."

"Ah, no need, Sawamura-sensei. The doctor has been long missing since the clinic shut down months ago. No wonder though, it was just a small clinic without a pro or senior doctor… Especially those who did that kind of operation. Besides I'm rather concerned about Misaki right now." (2)

"I just can't believe they did pleural effusion on an 8 year old kid without proper diagnosis and CT scans. Here, we have to at least use the USG to locate the fluid before the suction… "

"One year ago, this hospital couldn't help him because they were understaffed… Ah!" Takahiro sealed his lips with his hand. _I slipped it out_. Doctor Sawamura lowered his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect the workload here peaked when I was on vacation."

"Whatever happened, happened in the past, let it be. All I want to hear now is that Misaki is okay and nothing happened to his lungs again." Takahiro gave a weak smile to the man in his white lab coat in front of him.

He checked the blood test result paper thoroughly and sighed deeply before he explained, "Considering the blood taken 4 hours after the incident, I assume nothing abnormal occurred. Blood pressure's fine. Erythrocyte sedimentation rate is in the normal range. No harmful substances in the sputum. He's fine, Takahashi-san. Now, a final check, then… "

There were knocks from the door behind Takahiro and it opened, revealing a female nurse who held a hand of an emerald-eyed boy. Both the doctor and Takahiro stood up and smiled to the boy, who smiled back before he held up a book that was a manga.

"Nii-chan, Keiko-san let me read The Kan while I was waiting for you. I'm so happy! Thank you Keiko-san!"

"Thank you, Keiko-kun. Now, Misaki," Doctor Sawamura took a stethoscope from his table and put it around his neck. "Let me play the doctor role some more, will you?" He gave a grin while Misaki nodded happily. Misaki then sat on the small, but not too fluffy, blue bed while Nurse Keiko pulled the curtain. Takahiro had the courage to be near Misaki when it came to this one checkup. While Doctor Sawamura put the other end of the stethoscope near the sides of Misaki's abdomen, he asked Misaki to breath as deep as he could. The procedure repeated few times, and Takahiro couldn't help but to imagine how Misaki was when he'd done treatments and tests before. Compared to the needle shot to take his blood, CT scan, and sputum sample test, this is nothing, Takahiro said to himself.

Misaki, on the other hand, while inhaling air as deep as he could, stole a glance at Takahiro then to Sawamura, hiding his thoughts with swift chuckles as Doctor Sawamura told some children jokes to him. He was sure that he wasn't unaware of all of this. He knew he was sick. He couldn't understand the medical vocabs or anything, and all he knew was that there had been water in his lungs which made his breath shorter and painful.

The vivid memories of almost one year ago, of having anesthetic shot before the effusion shot, the moment when he was forced to cough while the needle roamed inside him, or the moment blood leaked out of his nose after the first operation, all of him was in as much pain as he could handle. But, that was as a kid. But what was more painful was to know that his big brother was troubled by spending a large sum of money to cover the 6 months medications, including 12 kinds of antibiotics, 2 vitamins, and 1 painkiller, which could cost almost 15,000 yen. It didn't include the monthly checkup to two doctors, blood tests, and the CT scan for his diaphragm.

Misaki was aware that there were so many times Takahiro was offered financial help or the family doctor from Usami, which were directly refused by him so that Takahiro didn't feel guilty or in debt anymore than he could ever hope to help pay back or to repay his best friend, considering that Usami too was living alone without his family's support.

Misaki didn't know any more information about this person who his brother usually associated with "rabbit", other than that he really cared about Takahiro and would do anything for him, as a friend in context. Although Takahiro had his own pride, he couldn't refuse any presents that Usami gave each year on his birthday, knowing that wearing them or using them in front of Usami would make the man happy.

Happy…

_Happiness_.

_How am I supposed to find happiness if all I can do is to trouble people around me?_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Of course up to this point, the story hasn't shown any main plot yet.<strong>

**A sappy prologue, I think. How 'bout you? Care to give any comments? Click the review button then :)**

**(1) "_Moshi-moshi, Takahashi-de- oh kaasan! Where are you now? Did you find the doctor yet?"_**

**The "moshi-moshi" is a phrase Japanese use to say hello when answering telephone. "Takahashi-de—" is an unfinished "Takahashi-desu". In a usual, polite manner of Japanese, they usually tell others, especially people they don't know, their surname first. They call other's given name when they are close or intimate enough. "Kaasan" is a short of "okaasan" which means "mother" and "toosan" is from "otoosan" which means "father".**

**(2) The "-sensei" here means the honorific for doctor. But literally, it can be used to honor writers, teachers, or someone who is expert in something, kinda like that.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize if there were any unneeded dramatization in medical terms.**

**Domo~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I've wrote the 2****nd**** chapter so far (8 pages in 4 hours.. damn me), so I'll give it away early. This one is still safe for work**

* * *

><p><strong>_Early Spring, 2007_<strong>

"_Misaki. Find your happiness"_

Again, he stood in the middle of bright green grassy field. He was surrounded by thick woods, forming a circling forest around him, and also around the bright sky above him. Chirping birds and few, more animalistic sounds that were coming from insects couldn't block the soft, calming voice that gave him the same advice in his other dream—the same, repetitive dream, indeed. Though, the frequency had been down recently along with him aging, passing his puberty.

"_Find your happiness"_

10 years ago, when he first dreamed the same thing, he ended up having a strong will to make everyone around him happy and to make them smile. But now, he denied it, believing that he don't deserve any happiness. With that thought, his eyes opened, voluntarily away from the dream, revealing his green twin orbs to the real world. He rubbed his eyes softly, yawned and sat up. He glanced at the clock, which showed him it was 6 AM. Meaning he had 2 hours to take a shower, prepare breakfast for two, and did some laundry before taking his daily medicine and vitamin. He quickly walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth in front of the mirror. He stared at half of his own body with big, pure, green eyes which he'd gotten directly from his mother. The not so tall body for a teen, with a slim and slender figure, almost petite, topped with dark brown hair on his head which was still a bit messy from sleeping earlier.

Takahashi Misaki is now 18 years old.

He was no longer an innocent boy, unaware of himself having a weak, fragile body that once, in the past, had contained tuberculosis substances. After his first emergency operation, he had taken 6 months treatment of antibiotics and monthly hospital checkups to purify and bring immunity back to his lungs. After that, he got hospital checkups every other month. And then, another 3 months worth of more antibiotics and vitamins, in lighter doses. Soon after, Doctor Sawamura, who at the time was no longer a general doctor and was studying pulmonary, announced that Misaki was fully freed from tuberculosis' harm, indicating that Misaki was his first patient who was completely cured from the dangerous disease.

Doctor Sawamura even asked permission from both Takahashi's so he could use Misaki's case for his research. He asked them to keep in contact, to get general checkups at least once every 6 months, and to directly ask or see him if there was any problem or anomaly regarding Misaki's lungs. It looked as though the doctor was deeply worried about the effects that may have occurred to Misaki due to the malpractice of his patient's first suction. To be added, despite that Misaki was back to a healthy state again, Doctor Sawamura forbade him to take any activities that were heavy, triggering stress, or any that made him overly fatigued without having proper nutrients in his body. It is a fact that all patients with any pulmonary case cannot be considered truly, really, fully healthy and free from the chance of the disease getting back or even becoming worse.

Unfortunately, one year later, Misaki broke the rule for a good purpose: he studied hard, behind his brother, to the extent he forgot his own well being, just to reach a high score on his final test in elementary school. Since the fire incident of the apartment, Misaki had been so obsessed with getting better at doing everything by himself so that he need not trouble his brother anymore. He learned how to cook quickly, continued to do the same with laundry, and other chores. And at the same time, he tried so hard to get good scores in his education. Months before the final exams of his 6th year of elementary school, he started to study for extra hours in a day, often forgetting his meals, but still doing the chores and others. He only had 12 hours sleep in a week, and sometimes he forgot his nutritional intakes.

At the peak of it, Doctor Sawamura then revealed the latest result to Takahiro, showing the CT scan where Misaki's right lung had already filled with at least 700 cc acid fluids. Luckily, because the 2nd operation needed a bigger, more complex treatment, he got permission from the school to do makeup exams, though in the end, Misaki wasn't satisfied with the result. However, what hurt him the most was when he found out all of the bills related to Misaki's treatment at that time were already paid by none other than Takahiro's best friend: Usagi-san.

Although it was traumatizing Misaki enough, he was still obsessed of making his brother happy. From that time, Misaki tried to become more organized, balancing his health and study, and all of these resulting good scores within his educational record in the last 6 years.

Now, Misaki's new obsession was to enter Mitsuhashi University—his brother's long lost dream. But the difference was Misaki would like to get the scholarship for the economics department. Aside of his goals of making Takahiro proud of him, Misaki wanted Takahiro to use the money that was kept for his college to be used for Takahiro's wedding. Misaki already knew his brother was in love with the girl whom he'd known since high school. When the two met again, they decided without doubt that they wanted to get married. What held them from doing it straight away was the cost of renting a church and the dress, while the others such as photographers, decors and cakes, casual invitation for some people, and foods for guests were already covered by Takahiro's personal savings, and Misaki intended to cover the remaining two.

While he struggled between his studies at home and cram school, he took 3 part time jobs that were not so heavy, but giving a nice amount of salary. He felt that he had enough sum of money already to rent a newly renovated, small church near Bunkaku District where his parents held their marriage nearly 30 years ago, and it had to be rented for the same months as theirs too, which is in March. Misaki thought this plan could never be better. He could imagine how Takahiro and his wife smiled happily because of his surprises, and when that happened, that will be Misaki's happiness.

Misaki didn't realize he had been grinning unconsciously when he was called by Takahiro. He snapped and, then continued to pour hot chicken porridge into two bowls. He sat when Takahiro asked, "What were you thinking?" Misaki replied, in slight shock, with a brief smile. They both clasped their hands while saying "Itadakimasu". At the time, Takahiro's blue shirt hem slide up a bit, revealing his wrist covered by a stainless steel watch. Embed with titanium circling the head; it looked like an expensive one.(1)

"Nii-chan, I didn't know you have a watch. Is it new? When did you buy it?"

"This? Of course I didn't buy it, Misaki. It's too expensive for me, even as a gift. Usagi gave me this as my last birthday's gift. I just decided just wear it recently, because the last time we met, he looked disappointed when he saw I hadn't worn it." Takahiro showed the face of the watch to Misaki, and the teen gasped at the brand shown in lower part of it.

"Nii-chan… I wonder how much Usagi-san has spent for you these past 10 years. I somehow suspect that the amount is enough to buy a house."

Takahiro giggled and took a sip of his tea. "Don't forget that he has also done a lot for you, Misaki. Aside from medical bills, he paid for your cram school too. And what was your last year's birthday present? I think it was some kind of bear toy or something… You should be grateful, Misaki. That guy has a fondness toward anything related to bears and won't share them with anyone else."

Misaki nodded. _He_ _is also kind to me because he really wants you to be happy, don't you know that?_

Misaki washed away the envious thought of how Usami easily made his brother smile by concentrating on his breakfast. Although he never meet this Usami before, he knew this man had been supporting his brother, financially and mentally. By this, Misaki had been sure enough that Usami had to have been in love with his brother, though the thought of the man being gay toward his brother gave him a chill. But in some way he believed that it was pure and nice_._

_It is, as long as Nii-chan's happy_, Misaki thought.

"Definitely, Nii-chan. I really want to repay him, or at least thank him properly, in person. But I wonder why he rarely comes to our apartment? The last time he came here was when I was on my high school graduation trip."

"Mm… I think that aside from fate and coincidence, Usagi has a job that makes him very busy and also restricts him from going to somebody's house often. A long time ago when I asked why, he said that it'd bring danger if some people knew he had a close relationship to us. I don't know what he was implying at the time though… Maybe something related to politics or law."

"Heee? Is he a detective or what? It's cool, since he also graduated from Teito in just 3,5 years of law study… I really admire him, Nii-chan… Oh, maybe because he is related to Usami Corp, the biggest company in Japan, therefore he's afraid the competitors spying on him or something like that…"

"Uwaa Misaki you're imagining things." Takahiro laughed before he mumbled a bit of "Gochisosama" and put the spoon on the bowl slowly. (2)

"I actually never heard him talking about his family or anything related to Usami business. But to tell you the truth, Usagi himself hates people who invade his personal space, and so he avoids many people and tries to be less exposed to public, despite that his books are masterpieces and well known." Takahiro stood up and took a hard cover book from a small rack in the corner of living room and showed it to Misaki. "Like this one."

The cover had a big scale, one side of it being higher than the other because of a hand pulling it with a handcuff. Below is the title: "Agonizing Libra" and more lines were presented below, showing good comments from various important people. (3)

"Haven't read this one, but I was sure I heard that it made so many pros and cons of Japan. A reviewer in the TV said the book had revealed what Japanese laws lack. No wonder then, his job is… dangerous, huh?"

Misaki wanted to see the book thoroughly, just to find the author's kanji of his first name until he coincidentally glanced at Takahiro's wristwatch.

"Oh no, I still haven't done the laundry! And I'm gonna be late for my part time job!" Misaki abruptly stood and took all of the bowls and glasses from the table to the sink and began rinsing them off.

"Misaki, please don't force yourself. You've got your cram school after work today, not to mention that you'll definitely continue studying all night. You can't be tired from doing chores in the morning. At least don't do the moping and and cleaning, the dust can be dangerous."

"Hai hai, Nii-chan, I'll at least do the laundry then… "

"Speaking of studying… I was thinking Usagi could help by tutoring you. In the past, when he was still in college, he managed to get the highest GPA while still balancing between writing, research, and study in the process. I'd like him to teach you a more efficient and effective study so that you don't have to be tired carelessly while you're aiming to get the scholarship."

"Aah Nii-chan, I'm sure he's busy and as you said before, you said yourself his job is a bit restrictive to him."

"But, Misaki, actually… He's been eager to meet you for awhile…"

"Eh?" Misaki unconsciously stopped walking from the sink. Few seconds passed before he continued to a basket near the bathroom door to collect dirty clothes._Usagi wants to see and tutor me? Didn't he only care about Nii-chan?_

"Un, I'd be glad if he wants to help me, Nii-chan," _So that he can be closer to you._ "Please give my regards to him, I will check my schedule to see when I'll be able to meet him in person, other than in our and his apartment, maybe." _But of course Nii-chan will have to be there too, right?_

_Wait, wait a minute, why does it look like I'm a high school girl who's jealous toward her crush?_

"Sure, Misaki. I'm gonna tell him tonight. So, don't worry about dinner for two tonight, Misaki. Make it for yourself. Be sure to put some veggies. I'm sorry you have to eat alone tonight but I'll make sure I get home after I dropped Manami at her house."

"Eh? You'll have dinner with Manami-san and Usagi-san?" _Hmm… I wonder how Usagi-san reacted when he found out about my brother getting married soon…_

"Yes, tonight, I'd like to introduce Manami to Usagi, then ask him to be my best man in the wedding." Takahiro smiled innocently while Misaki's eyes shot wide, his back facing Takahiro. He lost his grip of the basket and the clothes spread out of it. In a low voice, he murmured something.

"… Not enough."

"Misaki?"

"I need to buy the detergent on my way home later. It's almost not enough to wash these clothes." Misaki looked up and smiled up at his brother, from where he was on his knees, collecting the clothes to put back in the basket. He stood and focused on the basket while so many things ran around in his head.

* * *

><p>Misaki took a sip of water to help him swallow the pill before he put another in his mouth. He then picked up his bag, which already had a sum of money inside. Misaki was confident enough that the money could at least cover the church. The part time job for today was a lie, as he had asked permission from his superior, a week before, to take a day off today. He was ready to leave his room when he suddenly turned back to his nightstand and grabbed the brown, mini bear doll on it—a present that Usagi had given him for his birthday last year, which his brother had just mentioned. He didn't know exactly why he was so attached to the hand-sized bear, even put it on his study desk, near the desk lamp, and stared at it frequently while he was studying, as if it could bring strength and motivation to him.<p>

He put the bear into the side pocket of his bag, positioning it so the head was 'looking' outside.

About an hour later, Misaki arrived in front of the church. It was beautifully redesigned and renovated, and also had a beautifully redecorated chapel and stages. The pipe organ was new, and from the signs of many directions to some offices, like marketing and human resource, it seemed like the church had recently been being used for commercial things. Misaki stood before the counter as a woman bowed elegantly in front of him and put out her hand to shake with Misaki.

"Welcome, can I help you with the wedding package? We have special package includes flowery, cakes, and many more…" The woman gestured for Misaki to take a seat in front of her. After they both sat steadily, the woman grabbed a catalogue and placed it on the desk, opening it to reveal several pages to Misaki.

"Uhm… Sorry to interrupt, but, I just want to rent the chapel for any weekend available in March, and it'd be nice if there are packages which bundled the suit and the gown too… "

"Ah, of course there are."

The woman then flipped some pages before stopped at the said package section. Misaki'eyes bulged and his jaw dropped when he looked at every price shown below each package's details.

"Oh no…"

The woman could understand the sadness in Misaki's eyes before she flipped the catalogue straight to the last page. "There is this simpler package, but—"

Misaki's contorted face changed in a second, replacing the disappointment with a smile. "Nice, this is the one I could afford—"

"... but I'm truly sorry, sir, the price had been raised by the company as for March and April reservations. We all know that these two months are the most crowded time and the demand of wedding ceremonies becomes higher. Plus, actually the reservations were all fully booked for March and April, long before the New Year. Except, if you can pay extra fee to be slipped in between the queue, you'll get at least the 3rd and 4th weekend."

"How much will it be?"

The woman then calculated the cost by typing some amount to her desktop. After the result concluded, she slides the monitor to Misaki's face. Misaki furrowed while counting how much more he needed to be added to his savings. "How about credit payment? I'll pay half first than when I got more money I'll pay the remaining before the ceremony held… "

"Again, we're sorry sir, the credit payment is only allowed when you pay with a credit card, or when you buy a package that worth at least 1 million yen," Now the attendant's voice was full of guilt, and she bit her lower lip as she saw Misaki's darker face. But to her surprise, Misaki lifted his head again with a never-give-up face aimed at her.

"May I talk to your boss or, uh… maybe the owner of the church? I, I really need this package... I know I look desperate, but, it's for my brother, I just want to repay everything he'd done for me by making him happy… I…" Misaki clasped his hand to his lips, regretting that he had told stranger inappropriate things in a desperate way.

The woman nodded. "If you'd excuse me… uhm... "

"Takahashi-desu. Takahashi Misaki."

"Okay, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to talk to my superior to get to Usami-san—"

_What?_

"Usami? Is this company part of Usami Corp?"

_Usagi-san owns this church and wedding organizer?_

"Ah, yes it is, but as a small branch. Usami-san is the man who redesigned the church." The woman said with smile before she stood up and left Misaki alone, nervous and at the same time, excited. He looked around the office and suddenly spotted a model he had seen in magazine, or a well-known actress he saw on TV, both of them also sat in front of each attendant, maybe consulting their wedding decorations or gowns.

_No wonder the prices are so high._

His attendant came back few minutes later to give the good news to Misaki.

"Takahashi-san, Usami-san wants to meet you at 6 PM today, is that okay? If you want to, here's the address…"

Misaki smiled.

_'course it's okay! Lucky I don't need to prepare dinner because Nii-chan will be late, so I'll have some time after cram school._

* * *

><p>Misaki was on his way from cram school to said address in the business card he'd been given by the attendant that afternoon. It was 5 PM, and Misaki had just passed a flower shop when he suddenly remembered something.<em>Flowers for him would be nice, though it's not a lot, maybe 3000 yen worth of it will do.<em>

A very tall man with dark blue eyes and raven hair welcomed him as soon as Misaki entered the shop. So many flowers surrounded him, and he became so confused of what to give Usami considering he'd never met the man before and didn't know what would be to his liking.

_Come to think of it, I've seen the "hiko" kanji on some of Usagi-san's books. But I forgot the kanji before it. So I really can not see anything related that can help me to choose what flower to give... Hmm... maybe any flowers can do. Everyone likes roses right?_

"Can I get a bunch of roses for 3000 yen? But I don't really know what rose, 'cause this is my first time buying flowers for a person."

"Hee… For your first date?" The raven man giggled while Misaki blushed. "Sure! How about this one? It's called Baby Romantica. It's the most demanded of the shop so I'm sure everyone likes it the first time they see it"

After wondering what secret the raven haired man had to be that tall, he paid from the flower and thanked him.

Misaki became more fascinated by the thought that he would soon meet the person he'd admired so much in the past 10 years. He imagined already how he'd show gratefulness for what the Usami had done fpr him and his brother, then a thought of offering himself as help, or maybe having a part time job without salary could help him convince Usami to cut the extra fee needed for the package. Misaki knew if Usami knew what he could do, the man will surely make the package become free or even give the most expensive package to Takahiro. But Misaki had decided steadily that he'd try hard to convince the rabbit later that he'd use his savings. Misaki didn't want to trouble Usami anymore.

* * *

><p>"Is this… Japan?"<p>

Misaki asked himself, shocked by the view that stood in front of him. A mansion, a _huge_ mansion, Misaki believed, that seemed tiny because Misaki stood so far from it, with luxurious iron bars in front of him and beautifully decorated flowers along the driveway. He pushed the bell, which was below a speaker. Suddenly the gate was divided into two and allowed Misaki to enter. Before taking a step, he pushed the other button beside the first one.

"Are you sure you can just… let me in?"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"I know you already." a voice came out from the speaker.

It was a man's voice that Misaki didn't recognize ever hearing in the past, because he knew Usami's voice should be more husky and deeper, like he usually heard in the phone when the man called for Takahiro. But Misaki didn't really think about it, and continued passing the gate. Thus, Misaki took what it seemed like hundreds of steps toward the mansion. After a long walk, he reached the silvery door knob only to realize that it wasn't locked. He confidently entered the mansion although he knew it was absurd that no maids or anyone else greeted him.

_It doesn't matter, right? Usagi-san maybe had seen me in Nii-chan's pictures or something else, so maybe he allowed me to freely enter the mansion. Yeah, it must be._

Misaki was prepared to give his best, first smile to Usami as he realized there was a man behind him. He shivered and screamed, turning to face the man, who stared back at him, _coldly_.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you've scrolled down to this point, don't be shy then, click the review button and spit your opinion =)<strong>

**(1) "Itadakimasu" is phrase Japanese use when theyre going to start a meal. CMIIW, it means "I'll be receiving" or something like that.**

**(2)"Gochisosama" is the phrase said after we done the meal, it's like saying "Thank you, I'm full"**

**(3)Whoa another friggin title, for Usagi's book. I created that one originally, cheesy enough huh…**

**Hope you enjoyed the story up until now. I'm planning to update soon, so help me to construct better future writings of me :P**

**Domo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I decided to update quicker because of many reasons. One, I was so happy that I passed the 3****rd**** test of a Japanese company I dreamed of to work in. Two, I want to end this chapter quickly coz, believe me, it hurts me so much to write all the happening things to Misaki.. ****And three, i was so innocently happy to each of the review given to me.. I'm sorry if not all of you got a reply from me .**

**So before I started the warning, I apologize deeply to Chiharu Moka and other readers who hate raep and violence, but I DID warn you on the 1****st**** chapter rite? So, if you've come this far and ready to scroll this down to the end, please don't sue me coz the half end of this chapter is not safe for work… and many later chapters will contain these things more in the future.**

**To those who favoring or subscribing for my story, thank you so much and I hope I pleased you enough, though my English is sooo bad.**

* * *

><p>The moment Misaki screamed in surprise, the mysterious man calmly turned around to walk to the main door where Misaki entered the mansion from. He locked the door. Misaki could hear the click sound of the key before the man turned back to face him again. He was tall, although not as tall as the flower shop man Misaki had met an hour ago. He had dark short raven hair combined with icy cold charcoal eyes covered with an expensive non-framed glasses. The man actually looked handsomely fit in a white shirt with the upper two buttons were opened.<p>

"What is it?" He said as he walked few steps toward Misaki.

"Ah—um, konnichiwa, Usagi-san!" Misaki blurted out randomly after he froze a second ago.

"Usagi?" The man blinked suddenly by hearing the last word that came nervously from the teen.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for blurting out strange nickname. Uhm… are you Usami-san?"

"And you are?" The man asked back while he tried so hard to bury the confusion he had just now. He put some more calmness to his voice as he asked another question. "Aren't you Takahashi?"

"Hai! That's right," Misaki answered cheerfully although he wondered inside why the man didn't recognize him. He slightly frowned. "Sorry, but… you… didn't know me?"

Misaki then realized his assumption in which he believed that Takahiro had shown some pictures of him might be wrong. He guiltily gulped and prepared some more apologetic sentences before the man walked passed him to the nearby couch and sat there.

"Sorry, I was a bit at loss just now, of course I remember you." Through the corner of his eyes, the man analyzed the teen from head to toe. He grinned sneakily at the thought of a man with the same surname, but bigger and older than the boy in front of him, with glasses and dark blue hair—someone he had usually seen in his younger days, around the mansion. But this one that was currently facing him has gotten his attention more.

"You must be that guy's little brother."

"Eh? I, uhm, Usag—I mean, Usami-san…" The bigger man's eyebrow twitched and cut Misaki abruptly by saying "Usami Haruhiko".

"Uh… okay, Haruhiko… san," Misaki felt awkward when he said Usami's first name. Somehow in his eyes, he felt the other man was a stranger. He could hardly grasp anything that could show red thread between the man and his brother.

"True, I'm Takahiro's brother. Takahashi Misaki-desu. Uhm… first of all, I want to say thank you very much for all you've done to me and my big brother. You really made him happy as a good friend, especially with your birthday's gifts for him. In my point of view, he is the happiest when he talks about none other than you."

There was a long grave silence between them while Haruhiko, sat in his composed form, still processing every bit of Misaki's words.

"Sit," Haruhiko said, almost hinting a command. Misaki then sat across the older man and put his bag beside him. "I apologize that nobody is currently here except me. All the maids and butlers went on a vacation to visit their families in their respective homes for their relative's wedding. It's an annual thing."

Haruhiko folded his arm and pushed his back to the couch. "I usually drown myself in work, so I have no idea on how to serve myself even if it's just a cup of tea. Therefore, I can't serve you properly this time."

"No, no! It's all right! I also heard from one of your employee in the Bunkaku Church wedding organizer, she said that you need help for your house chores. I think it was about your maids and butlers' absence."

Haruhiko's eyes suddenly met the younger man's. "How come my employee said something trivial to you?"

"AH! Sorry, let me explain from the beginning. This morning, I came to the church's commercial office to book a wedding package. The simplest package I want to book was barely covered by my savings, but there was the extra fee required so I can slip my booking queue for a March's date," Misaki rustled through his bag, put out a wedding catalogue, and then pointed the package he mentioned.

"Upon realizing that the one who redesigned the place is Usagi-san and he's also part of the company, so I, uh… want to talk to you to say my thanks personally, for all your kindness these past 10 years." Misaki scratched the back of his head and smiled gently before he continued. "I was just planning to repay you myself, though it couldn't be compared with your efforts. When I heard that you need help from your employee, I thought that that's a great opportunity for me to show my gratitude to you. But in the end, I guess I need your help once more regarding my brother's wedding plan. So… so…"

"So?" Haruhiko asked indistinctly.

They green eyed boy lowered his head in frustration.

_Arghh, what to say? What to say? How to say it so it doesn't look like I'm taking advantage of being his colleague? Nii-chan, I'm such a shame…_

He then closed his eyes for awhile and inhaled a deep breath.

"I… I'm saying that, I'd like to offer myself to help you so I can repay you, but actually, it's also a desperate attempt of me just to convince you to cut the extra fee needed to book the package I want. It's for the sake of my big brother's happiness."

Long silence happened for the umpteenth time.

"Nice seductive phrases you got there."

"Eh?"

"There's actually something…" Haruhiko stood up, not heeding Misaki's startle, and walked to the stairs few meters from the couch. "… That you can do exactly… Follow me."

Misaki grabbed his bag and followed behind Haruhiko. They went upstairs and to the second room on the left side of a corridor. After Haruhiko opened the door, it revealed a dusty room with old wooden floor that made a screeching sound when the two walked on it. Though it looked empty, there were actually stacks of books in the corner right beside an opened cabinet, which was also filled with books and some unused stationeries.

Astonished with the collections displayed, the teen said, "Uwaa so many books here… Do you want me to clean the dust up?"

"Or rather, I'd like you to clean this room up, starting from those books first. They weren't any use for me."

The cold tone that was lost a while ago came again within Haruhiko's voice. Said man looked at the books as if they're mud, while Misaki was still in awe.

"Too bad, although I'm not that fond of reading wordy books, but there are so many classical books here I never seen again in bookstores nowadays. Also it seems that some of the books were imported from London." Misaki's stare changed from the books to the other man's eye, thus emeralds met icy charcoals which indicated visible hatred.

"Burn it."

Misaki parted his mouth for a while before he nodded unwillingly.

"After this room, there are also two other rooms if this corridor that you may need to clean up. Please look around on your own while I prepared something for you to eat."

Right after Haruhiko left, Misaki' view was stucked on a reading table near a big window. He hasn't checked that side yet. He then opened the table's drawer and found a few notebooks, and when Misaki opened them, it contained a bit sloppy handwritings. Misaki skimmed some paragraphs of one book and learned that it was a story… a sorrowful one. Misaki flipped the page from the middle, straight to the end of the book, to found that it actually had a happy ending. But somehow, Misaki still felt sadness flown in the story, as if tears flowing from the writer when he wrote it. He skipped few last paragraphs before he read a few kanji name—the author's signature.

Usami Akihiko.

The name rang again and again in Misaki's head.

"Usami… Akihiko…"

Deliberately, Misaki slipped all three books into his bag except the one he's been holding. Being innocently determined to ask Haruhiko who is Usami Akihiko, he ran quickly downstairs and found that Haruhiko had been sitting again on the couch with two plates of strawberry cakes on the table. "Usag-… Haruhiko-san! May I know who Usami Akihiko is?"

Haruhiko's face suddenly became enraged when he spotted the book that Misaki held. His dark locks covered his eyes when he gazed away from Misaki to the cakes on the table.

"Do you like strawberry, Misaki?" Haruhiko asked randomly

"Eh? Um… H-hai…"

"How much more of money do you need?"

"Ano… I don't charge anything. I just hope you would cut the extra fee. I could cover the main cost, though. I brought the money since this morning" Misaki pointed at his own bag that he carried.

"Quite a cheap price for a thing like you."

_Thing?_

Misaki frowned.

"Sorry, Usagi-san, I don't feel comfortable—" He didn't have time to apologize that he just wrongly called Haruhiko when he saw the other man hissed fiercely.

"Tsk. Enough," Haruhiko suddenly stood and grabbed Misaki's wrist harshly, making a sharp gasp out of the teen. "Usagi this, Usagi that. I'm pissed by the bastard's nickname that idiot Takahiro always called him, annoyed by how he left his responsibilities, wasting money to buy any expensive things just so the idiot would cling to him more."

"Wh-what are you talking about? Aren't you Usagi-san? How could you call Nii-chan 'idiot'!" Misaki got angry but panick won over his voice which is slowly replaced with short pantings.

"And now he toyed with the idiot's little brother. Hmm… I didn't know he could be such pedophile…"

Now Misaki felt irritated enough to smack his other hand to Haruhiko's face, but the man grabbed his other wrist with his free hand before Misaki could move. Haruhiko let out an evil smirk while he snatched away Misaki's bag.

"How much did he pay for you, aside of toys and other garbages he gave to you?" Haruhiko's face now is just an inch far from Misaki's contorted and pained one. Misaki forced his eyes to stay open while his lips were actually shivering.

"Stop it! Stop—"

"If Akihiko paid you with those… I'll pay you with pleasure"

Haruhiko forced his own lips onto Misaki's. The petite boy felt embarrassment as it was his first kiss, but what's more, it was from a man he started to hate so much since a minute ago. His eyes widened while his jaws tried to move in purpose to bit the forceful mouth on his. But his attempt failed as it only led the other man's tongue slipped in, eager in dominance.

Haruhiko's slithery tongue swept the inside of Misaki's warm cave, sucking a loud groan out of him. The teen strength drained out and he tried to make himself fell to the floor, hoping that it could unbalance the bigger man and distracted his lips away from Misaki's. As if Haruhiko had guessed Misaki's intention, he broke the kiss and pushed the slender body roughly until the teen's back crashed to the front of an antique grandfather clock, coarsely shattered the glass. Some of the pieces got inside Misaki's jacket and the hoodie, slightly scratching his bared neck.

Before Misaki could scream, Haruhiko placed his mouth on his again, while he placed his legs between Misaki's slim thighs. A moan came out of the teen as he shut his eyes, hoping furtively that his attacker would stop and let him go. On the contrary, the aggressor advanced himself by taking off Misaki's jacket and ripped his shirt in two, exposing two pink nipples on his chest's white and smooth skin. The teen shuddered by the sudden cold that his skin felt.

"Nghh… no…" Haruhiko licked and bit both nipples before he suddenly dragged Misaki to the table near the couch and put his back onto the table, placing his waist at the edge. He then quickly grabbed both Misaki's wrists and pushed it to both sides of his head.

"Usagi-san… why… please… stop…" Misaki pleaded weakly as tears welled down his cheeks. He no longer had any strength to struggle beneath a body bigger than his, and the other man took this chance. He lowered his face to the teen's and breathed to his ears.

"Before Akihiko could ever do you..." He whispered while he quickly undone Misaki's jeans. He and lowered his boxer until it hung on his right ankle. Misaki threw his face to his left and his eyes ended up at the big grandfather clock he crashed earlier. It showed that it was past six.

_This is not Usagi-san_, he thought.

_If he's Usagi-san he should have already headed to dinner with Nii-chan now… He wouldn't let Nii-chan wait…_

"… let me fuck you firsthand." Haruhiko said lustily after he had undone his own pants and underwear. On his lower body, the ring around Misaki's entrance felt a warm tip of an unknown organ, eagering to enter him. He began to panicked and pushed Haruhiko with a feeble endeavor.

"No, no, please no!" he cried as the giant member plunged into his virgin guts for the first time. He let out a piercing scream that made the larger man chuckled and waited no longer to move his hips. The teen jolted and threw his legs in the air as his inside pained with each pistoning thrust from the man.

"AHH! Ah… It… hurts! Stop…It really hurts…" Misaki sobbed helplessly between his pantings. His whole slender body rocked as the Haruhiko's hips moved rapidly between his thighs. He prodded his cock roughly into the teen's dry orifice while clenching his fists on his hips.

"So… tight. I didn't know Akihiko had a nice taste…" Haruhiko mockingly hissed to his victim.

Misaki stretched his mouth open but he hardly able to take in air or scream. His right chest hurts as if there were needles inside his right lungs. His eye widened. His eyebrows raised. His toes curled in the air. His breathing became shorter and shorter. His vision became blurry with tears.

"Nii-chan…" He wailed in his sobs. "Nii-chan… Nii… chan…"

He heard his rapist growled with pleasure and satisfaction as he filled Misaki with his seed.

His heart's broken.

_Nii-chan. I'm a filthy brother to you now._

Haruhiko panted for a while before he slid Misaki's dampened bangs away from his blank face. He pulled away from the tight hole which spilled an amount of ivory white fluid reddened with a hint of blood.

"Now I've successfully stolen you from Akihiko." Haruhiko lifted his glasses on his nose then stood up to wear his pants and shirt while his back facing Misaki. The boy, still devastated on the table, shook his head to the right to found a piece of long and narrow glass of the grandfather clock that accidentally got dragged along with him. He rolled over to his knees, and glanced at the strawberry shortcakes near him.

Strawberry. Red.

The he looked down to his knees.

Blood. Red.

Meanwhile, Haruhiko, still with his back to Misaki, put out a cellphone from his trouser's pocket and opened it to call someone.

"It's me… Call Takahashi Takahiro, let him choose any package. Say that it's a promotion or whatever concinving…"

Haruhiko sighed. He closed his cellphone and turned back to Misaki, but what he sees now is the trembling young boy who already stood up with his bag, his clothes back on his skin, and his hands held a piece of glass of which the sharp tip was pointed to him like a knife.

"Oh, already into the 2nd round? You want it to be rougher and sadistic?"

"Sh-shut up… y-you freak… back away…"

"It's no use, Misaki." Haruhiko stepped into him calmly.

"Stop! Stop right there!"

Haruhiko then jumped to catch Misaki's wrist, but to no avail since he felt a sudden pain caused by a stab at his stomach. Blood dripping and tainted his white shirt. The man's body was paralyzed. Haruhiko tried to reach anything to grope on but he could only put his hands on his stomach before he groaned loudly and fell. Misaki, shocked by his own action, couldn't think straight anymore as he ran past the weakened man to the main entrance, just to find that it had been locked with a key that was nowhere to be found.

He frustratedly ran to the corridor near the stairs.

_There must be some kind of back door!_

And he soon found it, opened it, and exposed himself to the cool air outside the mansion.

He ran and ran without knowing exactly where he headed.

_Should I go home? Can I face Nii-chan after this?_

_I… Did I… kill him?_

He cried mutely at the thought.

_Why am I running away? Shouldn't I call the police?_

Then he suddenly realized that he ran into a thick forest. It was almost dusk, but the setting sun shone on the trees that lined along a green tunnel. It led to a big space in the middle, full of green color. He didn't want to stop, because he felt like he knew the place like the back of his hand. He kept running until he reached the familiar place.

He saw it the night when his parents died. He saw it almost every night since then.

Like a dejavu, he stood again in an open, spacious grass field, circled by the trees, swayed by fresh breeze. But what was different?

Another person stood few meters in front of him. Silvery hair with broad chest and tall figured body, covered in black suit… And violet eyes. Teary violet eyes. Damp on his heartbroken face…

Misaki forgot the reality around him, not hearing any police car's siren, or men shouting loudly, or dogs barking fiercely. Only the two of them stood in silence, as the silver-haired man stared him back in awe while the green-eyed boy watched him. The boy lifted his hand as if he wanted to reach the crying man, to comfort him, to ease away his sadness.

Although he saw the man's crying, Misaki felt the familiar warmth. He heard voice echoed around him.

"_Misaki. Find your happiness."_

And within his head, he felt unformed ideas surging.

_If only I could stay with this person forever._

_If only I can be someone special to him..._

And the reality broke through Misaki's dream. A large hand came from behind to push his head to the ground and made him on his knees. Another two hands forcefully brought his slender wrists to his back and caught them with a handcuff. Misaki's cry muffled by the earth below his face combined with the deafening barks from the dogs that some men brought from afar of him.

"Found him!" A large man in police uniform who grounded Misaki shouted to the other three as they ran to him. The other man who arrived first then opened Misaki's bag and abruptly fished out a manila envelope that contained his savings and shouted "We found the money too!"

Misaki forced his face to the right and saw that the plush bear toy that was in the side of his bag fell and glide to almost near the silver-haired man's feet.

"Takahashi Misaki, you're arrested because of stealing and a murder attempt to Usami Haruhiko."

The pure hearted teen now wailed in silence. He shoved his eyes to the man who was just saying that sentence, but said man shifted away from him then ran to the silver-haired man who had stopped crying and already masked his contorted face perfectly.

"You right there, you okay?" The police said to him. No more words were able to be grasped by Misaki as his consciousness faded away…

* * *

><p><strong>Done… even I can't believe what I was writing about. I even actually skipped so many scenes regarding the raep and violent things. My hands shook so much as i wrote<strong>

**I am truly sorry for those who like Haruhiko and felt that he's too much OOC. But he is the most that fit the evil character other than those who will appear later. The scenes above made from my brainstorm with a friend who said that if I want to make a heavenly ending, I should make the middle as tragic as I can.. haha, cruel, but its true.. **

**Thank you for staying until the end. Will try to update soon after my interview's done next week =)**

**Domo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried so hard to study a little bit of Japanese Law, then I gave up and I simplified the law here, though some of jargons and vocabs are real, but still I apologize for the poor development of the story. **

**What bothers me right now is: WHAT TO DO TO TAKAHIRO? I have no idea... I intend to continue his wedding plan until he have Mahiro and live in Osaka but.. I just dunno what reaction should be out of him. Should he know Misaki is guilty, or should he not know anything about Misaki? *confused***

**Can u give me any idea bout him?**

* * *

><p><em>Nii-chan… what will happen to me now?<em>

Sun shining through a narrow and old wooden window, washing the stash of dried tears on the emerald eyed boy's face. He nipped his eyes and yawned naturally as morning light broke through them like a flash. But at the peak of his yawn, his chest hurt while he inhaled deep, then he stopped the activity and opened his eyes widely, looking around in horror. He realized that yesterday's events were real. He realized he didn't go home and might have Takahiro worried over him last night.

_Would he worried 'bout me anyway?_ Misaki thought, as he rolled his eyes to sweep the room.

It seemed like an infirmary. There were dirty white curtains around his bed and a bowl on a small table with a wet towel on it. There were many other things that Misaki could relate with medical terms, although all of them weren't in a condition as good as a normal hospital should be. He focused his eyes on the ceiling before he tried to get up. Suddenly, the pain stabbed on his bottom, making a growl out of him as he threw himself back to the bed.

"Awake already?" A voice suddenly came out of a man who appeared from behind the curtains. Misaki tilted his head to see the man clearly. Seeing that he wore a white coat, Misaki was sure he's a doctor. He was blonde and tall with the approximate age around 30, and he had a small piercing on his left ears.

"This," the doctor said as he open a drawer next to Misaki's bed and put out a stack of cotton and alcohol. "… is the Tokyo National Police's hospital—more like clinic I think. You're lucky enough to passed away when they caught you, Takahashi-kun. Well, it's not appropriate to say lucky but, after suffering those wounds, I think it'd be exhausting enough to get through the procedure… You know, the questioning sessions. Sometimes I even heard of tortures, but seeing you as a weak and fragile thing, I think they won't enjoy it fully if they did it to you."

_A criminal… _Misaki thought. _I am a criminal, but why did he help me? Why am I uncuffed?_

Misaki looked closely to his hands which were bandaged to cover some bruises and scratches caused by glasses while the doctor took a needle from a cupboard and prepared a small tube, both were too familiar for Misaki's eyes.

"Can you sit? I want to take some blood samples."

The teen knew he wouldn't be all right once he tried to sit. Therefore he breathed for a while, preparing himself for any soreness that would hurt his lower body. He put his body's weight on his elbows and tried to rest his back on the bed's wooden head. Once the weight put on his hips and waist, he yelled painfully as his body ached uncontrollably, especially on his lower back.

"Ouch… ow…"

"Bear with it…" The doctor snapped and helped the boy sit properly before he took out his right elbow. He skillfully wiped a piece of cotton which already stained by alcohol and pushed the tip of the syringe to Misaki's flesh. Although Misaki was used to have a lot of blood sample taken in the past, the red liquid frightened him while they filled up the tube.

_Red… The blood is red…_

Flashes of him being hovered beneath a larger, dark haired man came around in the corner of his eyes. He diverted his eyes to any places except his own hands, and he unintentionally stucked at his own lap. The flashes became more real as he saw his own thighs tainted with blood, and his breath became briskly.

"Hey, kiddo…"

The flashes stopped and Misaki was back to reality as the doctor bandaged the needle spot on his skin.

"I won't ask anything, its police's work. But from now on, please try to take care of yourself. You're too young to face what will happen soon."

"Eh?"

Suddenly a sound of an opened door was heard afar from them, and then came a police officer, the one who grabbed his money from his bag in yesterday's event.

"Had a blissful night? Thanks to you acting like a sick kid, the court has been delayed to today."

"I… I wasn't acting!"

"Hey doctor, done with it?"

"Yeah…" The doctor lazily dragged himself to behind the curtain and soon after the sound of water drawing out of a sink could be heard.

"Now, I ask you kid. Do you have someone to call? Your family or a lawyer maybe? Cause you'd want someone to accompany you in the court this noon, right?"

Misaki gasped while he processed the officer's words.

"What? Court? No questionings first? I can explain what was actually happened yesterday! Please—"

"No need, kid. The Usami wants the case to be closed fast and private so it won't affect his publicity or the company." He clicked his tongue regretfully and frowned. "Che, I've said too much."

_I see now… even police are under that man's hand, _Misaki thought while frowned.

"Though you're a minor, this case still be assumed as a juvenile delinquency, and you'll proceed through the general criminal trial."

The police officer then threw a bag of clothes to Misaki's bed.

"Dress up. You should at least look good in front if the judges. Though it won't help you get the shortest sentence. Heh…" And by that, he smirked and left the room.

Meanwhile, the doctor is on the back of the ward behind some curtains, still pretending that he was washing his hands. He was actually typing a text message to someone: "I got the sample…"

* * *

><p>Misaki, now dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, had sat on a chair in front of the judge and juries. The first testimony came from the attendant who served Misaki at the church yesterday.<p>

"He was so persistent. He really wanted that wedding, even willing to work himself as a part timer or helper without salary, just so he could pay the extra fee. But I don't really know how to react to this… so I called Usami Haruhiko-sama… At first, he refused, saying that if the boy got the any cut or discount, it would disappoint other customers. But, the moment he heard the name of the boy, he told me to give him his address rightaway."

Being uncomfortable, the attendant swallowed a lump a lot between her testimonies, and sometimes she waved her hair or wiped her sweats on her temple. She continued a bit until she ended her testimony, then she was permitted by the judge to get out of the court room. What came next was _him_. The man who made Misaki hurt. The cold human who broke his heart and body. The man who raped him.

Usami Haruhiko walked slowly. There's still a glimpse of pain on his face when he gritted his teeth each time he stepped, indicating that the wound on his stomach hadn't recovered completely from Misaki's stab. Passing the accused teen, he glanced at him for a second. Unconsciously Misaki's breath became erratic and short. He refused to look back to the man and looked down to his lap, unable to comprehend his own nervousness.

Haruhiko then walked into the testimonial podium few meters from the judge, facing straight to Misaki. After the judge said some lines as a sign of permission for Haruhiko to start his testimony, the man then lifted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"It was around 10 AM, I got a call from one of my employee who works at Bunkaku Church's wedding organizer, one of our companies. She said that someone were willing to help me so I can give him one wedding package for free.

At first when he came to my house, which was around 5 PM, he was still an unsuspicious. He innocently offered to help in order for him to get what he wanted. It was more like bribing and up until that point I understood the pure reason very much. Then I showed him around and explained how he could help me. When I left him on his own in an old unused room I ordered him to clean up, I sneakily took a video from my phone and suddenly caught him taking money from one of the drawer in a room."

One of the jury asked, "What's the purpose of putting money in random place? Didn't you say the room is old and unused?"

"It's a standard little procedure I made each time we, the Usami, wanted to hire a new maid or butler. We put money in some random places and tested the candidate's honesty."

"Do you still have the video?"

"Of course, I intend to show it to you." Haruhiko then picked up his mobile phone from his pocket, put out the memory card and gave it to the jury who happened to bring a laptop. The jury then picked up a cable that connected the laptop to a small projector screen near him. After he clicked some folders, it ended up in a video section where there was only one video in the memory that had yesterday's recording date. The video quality was poor and the recording from an angle that was from behind Misaki's back. It was when Misaki took out Usami Akihiko's storybooks and put it inside his bag.

"But what we see now is the offender's putting books to his bag. We don't see any money in an envelope or something like that."

"I think that this boy was clever enough to take the books too so he could slip the money between them sneakily. However, that was only my assumption, because the police didn't have enough time to search for more proof, neither me have much time for this kind of business…"

"Hmm… I believe it makes sense now…" The judge said in an unsure voice.

"I… I didn't… He set me up! The money is all of my savings from months ago!"

"As if it wasn't enough for him," Haruhiko cut trough with a high pitched voice. "He also seduced me, forcing me to satisfy him. "

"WHAT!" Misaki shouted at the fake fact Haruhiko stated. Before he can continue anything, one of the juries calmly asked Misaki, "Takahashi Misaki, you happened to be _gay_? Do you have anything to say regarding this thing?"

Misaki's jaws hung and he looked up to all the people in front of him in horror.

"How could all of you be so blind? Didn't the officers who caught me see the state I was in back then? Didn't they see my torn clothes, the b-blood, on my l-legs—" Misaki shut his eyes in a few seconds, trying so hard to ease away the images of those painful memories. It's like it was happened less than an hour ago: the pain from the scratching glasses; the pain on his lower body; the pain of his heart. He shook his head while he still shivered, then he gathered all the courage he could count of before he shouted.

"I'M THE VICTIM HERE. HE'S THE ONE WHO FORCED ME!"

"Calm down, Takahashi!" The judge's hammer suddenly was knocked on the court table. The sound piercing through Misaki's ears and his body went numb while he frowned. The judge then stared at Haruhiko for a while. "_Dozo_, Usami-sama. What will you say about this?"

Haruhiko cleared his throat again before he started another testimony.

"It's none other than a bluff. The truth is, he broke a grandfather clock in the house and used a shattered piece of its glass to threaten me to call the wedding organizer's attendant—the woman who testified before me—to give away the most expensive package for free. "

Misaki couldn't stand it anymore. He looked down in frustration as he muttered words unheard by other people in the room.

"Liar… You turned the facts around… "

"… then he tore his own shirt—I don't know if it was because he's too impatient, or he wanted to frame me… Then, sorry for the disgusting talk, Your Honor, he forced me to take off my clothes…"

"No… "

"Then I tried to put him down, tried to fight him back. I never thought that boy had any guts to stab me. I thought he was just being unstable or rebellious…"

"Stop it! Stop! You're the one who acted as if you were Usagi-san! You deceived me! You—"

"And who exactly the rabbit is?" The judge asked the green eyed boy curiously.

Misaki gasped. He couldn't tell anything about Usagi-san. He never knew what he looked like; he never knew what he does. They never met each other. All he could say is that Usagi-san is a close friend of his brother. But that'd be risky since he didn't want to drag his brother's name into this case, at least not into this court.

"See? He couldn't explain anything in any proper way." Haruhiko said in a cinvincing to the judget.

"Enough," The judge spoke again before he positioned himself properly on his seat. "All the testimonies and proofs are comprehensible. Give me 5 minutes of the longest time to arrange the adjudication." And by that, the judge once again knocked the hammer twice before he tilted his head and began to whisper to the person beside him. The juries also whispered each other and wrote some lines on a paper before one of them gave it the judge.

At this almost-silence moment, Misaki couldn't help but thinking over so many things in his head, confused by the trial that's been preceded like in hours.

_This isn't right, the court was set. So many things were missing. _

_Why didn't the judge ask Haruhiko-san whether he knew me or not? The attendant clearly said that Haruhiko-san let me met him after he learned about my name. And what about the wedding package? Nobody asked why I was so eager to get the package, or for whom the package is. And more importantly: why wasn't I allowed to testify anything from the first place? _

_So many things were missing for a purpose._

Misaki was once again certain that the Usami's power and authorization had already controlled the law.

_I don't understand anything about law—wait, Usagi-san!_

Then he remembered back when he and Takahiro talked about Usagi, about the law-themed book that they had in the apartment which was written by Usagi. However, before he could remember any more, the judge then stood up as he read loudly the paper he had on his hands.

"Based on the proofs that were presented by the National Police Agency, I declared that Takahashi Misaki, 18 years old, is guilty because of stealing, rape attempt, and also an assault."

Once again images of Takahiro swirled through his brain. For the umpteenth time, he chanted his brother's name and pleads silently to himself.

_No… Don't separate me from Nii-chan…_

_Please_…

"However, because the offender is a minor whose age below 20, I hereby sentenced him to be put in a disciplinary school under the juvenile law for one and half year, that is, until he reached the age of 20. Once the subject reached the age of 20, he will have to take another trial to ascertain whether he'd have to continue to be imprisoned in a national jail, or to be released, based on his attitude in the school."

The hammer was knocked three times.

_God… No…_

"And that's all. Please excuse me. I have other cases to be worked on within the time constraint."

While all the juries and other people left the court room, Misaki stayed on his seat and heard some people whispered.

"Which school will it be?"

"I think it would be Kinenkan, the one in Akita."

"Oi, it's more like a facility than a disciplinary school, right?"

Then the void filled the room where Misaki and Haruhiko stilled in their own seat. Only some people's whispers could be heard from those who hadn't really left the room and stood at the doorway of the court room. The two policemen then came to Misaki and held both of his arms, forcing him to stand. Haruhiko also stood up, cutting distance between him and the fragile teen.

"Now, now, Misaki. You got a lot in your life ahead. Neither Akihiko nor your brother can help you. So…" He leaned to Misaki's face. "… why don't you give up and confess that you like your 'first time' together with me…"

Misaki's eyes shot wide and he gritted his teeth in anger. He felt humiliated and ashamed. He glared in defiant to the man in front of him.

"If you do so, I will take back my accusation of you. You will be freed and you are always welcome in my house. Of course you can't go back to your lovely brother. Who'd ever want to acknowledge his own brother who stained himself with shame?"

Haruhiko smirked while he did not realize that Misaki became fiercer by the man's last words. His heart boiled by thinking how many times he was hurt by this man's act. He lost the money that he had saved all these months with his own hard work, the money which was intended to fulfill a pure dream of his own brother. And more importantly, this man had took him by force, making him ashamed by blackmailing him.

He didn't want to give up. He was determined to fight the fear of the man. So...

PUH!

Misaki spitted on Haruhiko's face—it was shot right below his left eye. In an instant Haruhiko's lecherous smirk sunk down, swapped by shocked eyes and parting mouth.

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME! You think of yourself being so high? You didn't know me and you want to claim me as your pet? I won't give up that easily!"

The angered teen drew in some air before he yelled louder: "IDIOT BASTARD!"

"…"

Although he knew the angered teen was actually scared and shivering when he cursed that way, the raven haired man was taken aback by the brunette's courage. He slightly wiped the gooey lump on his face while staring at the infuriating green eyes observantly. The two policemen who held Misaki bawled on him and grabbed the young boy once again, dragging him further from Haruhiko.

Just a moment when Misaki's back facing Haruhiko, a sudden contrast of what he just shouted came out of his lips.

"G-Gomennasai... Haruhiko-san."

Then the three walked out of the room, leaving the agaped man who just stood quietly, still putting his hand on his face. Seconds after, he hummed and smiled in satisfaction.

"Just as I thought. I like you."

* * *

><p>About two hours later Misaki was taken back to the hospital building. The policemen who held him ordered him to meet the doctor who tended his wounds so he could have a final check on his medical status before he went to the school while they waited outside the doctor's office. Inside, the blonde doctor was sitting and smoking when he saw that the brunette teen came in. He quickly put off the cigarette and walked to Misaki as he gave him a white envelope.<p>

"This is your medical papers, and…" Misaki surprised by how close the doctor to him, as close as his ears could feel the doctor's whispers.

"… Find an intern doctor there, in the Kinenkan. He was supposed to be the youngest and the tallest male doctor in the infirmary and he could help you—Kusama Nowaki. There's no way the wardens there would treat you nicely or give you the proper medicine no matter what disease you have. Tell this intern about your _condition_, hopefully those people will treat you less harmful…" The doctor pats Misaki's right chest and smiled.

_He knew?_

"Give my regards to him, tell him it's from Tsumori, his sempai. Oh by the way, your belongings…" Doctor Tsumori pointed Misaki's bag which was beside his table. Misaki grabbed it and opened it, relieved as he found that none of his things, except the money that he saved, were there untouched, including Usami Akihiko's books. He heard something that sounded like pills in a bottle. He dug deeper as he put out two bottles of different pills of which the last time he consumed them was more than 24 hours ago.

"At least it'd cover up for 2 weeks… after that you gotta rely on my kouhai." Doctor Tsumori went back to his seat and took out a cigarette.

"A… Arigatou... But… isn't it useless because they won't let me take my belongings to the jail?"

"It's a school, kid. Though not a nice one, it's more like a rehab for naughty and rebellious underages. It's okay if there's no harm things brought inside. Dogs won't even recognize it as a heroine or something like that. The rules are simpler and looser than the real prison. But don't think that living there can be smooth."

"I don't have any choice though…" The brunette's face went down before he looked at the doctor again. "But why are you so nice? I mean, I'm a criminal…"

"Tsk… A doctor is a doctor whose jobs desc is to help a patient. And you're my patient. It's a police or whatsoever people's job to treat you as a criminal, but not my job." Doctor Tsumori exhaled a long smoke from his mouth. "Heh… Though, I could count how much doctor who works for this national institution had the same idealism…"

There was a gentle smile on Misaki's face upon realizing that there are still good people in his life, after all of what happened to him in the last 48 hours. Doctor Tsumori then offered himself to walk him outside the building, along with the two latter policemen of course. A sedan has been waiting for him and the two officers quickly pushed the boy inside. Emerald green eyes stared at him behind the car's pane, and the blonde doctor nodded firmly.

Soon after the car went further from him, he threw his half-long cigarettes and stomped at it on the floor.

"So what are you gonna do with that kid, Usami Akihiko?"

A figure, which was actually had been on the corner near the main door of the building long before Misaki got into the car, revealed itself as a silver haired man with violet eyes, dressed in a black vest and tie. He was folding his arms when the doctor took another cigarette out of the box.

"Which school?"

"It's Kinenkan. Pretty far from here if you use a car."

"I owe you one." Akihiko showed the small tube which contained Misaki's blood in his hand. He put it carefully into his pocket and whirled out a Ferrari car key while he walked away from Tsumori.

"Don't mention it," the blonde man replied back mockingly. "Are you going to visit him?"

"Not right now, gotta send the sample first… then I have to pull some more strings to meet him."

As Akihiko walked further and further to the direction of parking lot, Tsumori mumbled "good luck" with his cigarette still in the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late appearance of Usagi -_-<strong>

**.. I change my idea from the real imprisonment to be school... I was a bit inspired by Rainbow though~ And Kinenkan is a real prison in Japan, but actually it's in Hokkaido...**

**And I tried to put Misaki in character when he shout to Haruhiko. It was inspired by the manga, the act where Haruhiko and Misaki met Akihiko in Teito Hotel, and Misaki said "BAKA" to Haruhiko while he actually scared, then i put the apologizing Misaki cuz' I think it's so himself, blurting things out w/o thinking then apologize for saying it to Usagi.**

**Will you give your review? **

**Domo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, thanks a lot for your support, reviews, alerts and favorites! Wow it reached 1000 visitors now! Ureshii... I'm so glad =)**

**I've become more motivated, thus the next chapter done in a short time. However, I won't ever get bored to apologize to you for many grammar mistakes and spell errors from the last chapter, and I hope you'd stay with the story until the end. Also, I'm sorry if the story still lacks of dramatic vibe and so on. And I realized I missed the "strawberry parts" where Misaki is supposed to be traumatized by strawberries too.. But I think the red color already done a lot to him, so I'll stop torturing him :')**

**Also, this chapter will contain my failed attempt on what to do to Takahiro. I hope it doesn't look like rushed.**

**Me. Do. Not. Own. Junjou. Romantica.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Only less than a day before he gets transferred to the school. The young brunette sat on the cold solid floor was just about to finish his given dinner when he slapped his own forehead with the chopstick. He reminded himself about the stunt he pulled hours ago with Haruhiko.<p>

_CRAP! Stupid me! Why did I say that? Why did I do that? It'd provoke him to hurt me more, knowing that he can do anything with his authority…_

Misaki, now in his temporary cell was struggling to swallow the pills that Tsumori gave him with a terrible flavoured cold miso soup, the last portion of water that he could drink that day. It was an awful combination, and Misaki tried so hard to ease away the thought of the food in _real_ jail.

The next thing of his thoughts was his brother.

He really missed him.

_Nii-chan… what are you doing now? Are you searching for me right now? I hope you're not, 'cause if you find me, all you can see is trouble…_

Misaki tried to relieve himself by imagining his brother being busy choosing the proper suit for his wedding right now. He smiled at the thought. After that, he walked to the front corner of the cell and hit a bar with the chopstick while he kneeled and pushed the meal tray to the front of his cell through the bottom part of the bars.

"Sumimasen…" he half-shouted.

"Done?" The officer who was on on his nightshift guard came closer and took the tray. "You don't have anyone to call up until now. Are you an orphan?" He asked the boy.

"Umm… yeah…"

_Well it's true anyway._

"So who's that man?" The officer asked again while he put a key to Misaki's cell door and opened it.

"What do you mean?" Misaki's hearbeat became fast. He never expect any guess would come to visit him, unless…

_No… did Nii-chan find out?_

"He's waiting for you at the visiting room."

* * *

><p>Once the brunette entered the visiting room, he found that a man with silver hair and violet eyes, smoking while he sat on a small chair. He quickly put off the cigarette on the ashtray and waved his hand to the remaining smoke in the air. Misaki took some more steps toward him and recognize the man as the one he met at the forest near Usami mansion yesterday.<p>

"Y-you are…?"

"Give us privacy." The sitting man nodded to the two officers who escorted Misaki. They understood the code and immediately went outside the room to leave the two alone.

"I thought they should watch over me…" Misaki said curiously while he took a seat opposite to Akihiko. "Why did they obediently leave me alone with you?"

"They're my acquintances who weren't controlled by _anyone_. They happened to have their shift right now."

"Un… But still… I never thought it would be that easy to order them around—"

"That, is simple." The man cut the teen's curiousity. "It's because I'm Usami Akihiko."

Misaki gasped and stood abruptly, unable to say anything. He couldn't believe that it's him. The one who wrote those law and story books. The one who funded most of his medical needs. His brother's best friend who always support him behind his back….

"Nice to meet you too." Akihiko smiled confidently.

"You… Nii-chan's… You're Usagi-san?" The green eyed boy stared at the older man in disbelief.

"Sit down, _Misaki_."

_I used to hear his voice over the phone when he's talking to Nii-chan, or when I was the one who answered the phone, but…_

_The way he called my name… The ring of his voice…_

_Where did I hear that before?_

He sat back slowly while his thoughts were still full of those questions. And all of a sudden, he reminded himself about Haruhiko who mentioned 'Akihiko' few times yesterday.

_I almost forgot… he's an Usami too… No wonder I felt familiar with with the voice._

A glimpse of hatred came into Misaki's heart as he asked the man in front of him with coldly, "Why are you here?" Akihiko, being oblivious to the change of the teen in front of him, continued to smile.

"Let's just say I'll be your 'family' that will visit you regularly in the future."

"Why do you care that much? Aren't you an Usami too? Didn't you know I've done terrible things to your family member…"

"I supposed your distrust to Usami is good. But I don't think you should do that to me, Misaki. I've known you long before you know me, and I don't have any relations to that family." Akihiko then added something after the line in a voice of which Misaki won't be able to hear with their current distance.

"_Especially to that cursed half brother of mine_."

"Eh?" The younger man tilted his head. Akihiko exhaled long while he observed the confused emerald green eyes. Seconds passed and Misaki surrendered to the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to. I knew you're the real Usagi-san…"

"Real?" Akihiko lifted his eyebrows.

"Um, ano… I know this is not the apropriate time and place but… let me say it now. Thank you… for everything… for all of your supports… and for taking care of Nii-chan… everything…"

Misaki felt relief after saying that. All the feelings of being in debt had left him, although he was aware that a simple thank you won't be enough for what Akihiko had done to him. And strangely he couldn't stop saying things despite his nervousness toward the older man.

"And I don't know if it's proper to ask you, but, do you have the latest news about Nii-chan? Anything about him? I… I missed him so much…"

_Why did I unconsciously feel comfortable talking to him and blurted strange things out? We just met, and it happened at the most inappropriate situation._

"I've taken care about it. I told him that you stayed with me for a while so I can tutor you anytime, and you can be more focused on your study. I told him that you have to leave home because you don't want to disturb his wedding plan. Also, about the most expensive wedding package that he got; I told him that it was from your savings combined with my money. Satisfied enough?"

"Uwah, you're so good at lying!"

_If it was me who's telling Nii-chan, I'd have said the same things exactly. It's as if he knew me so well._

Akihiko scracthed his scalp a bit and closed his eyes. "But I figured it out already that it'd require more lies in the future to convince him. Then I'll have more sins for deceiving Takahiro…"

"But still, you must be good at acting. Why don't you take a job as an actor or negotiator rather than a writer?"

"I'm flattered, Misaki. Maybe I'll write more lies for my future books. Then Japan will no longer have any law."

Misaki giggled. Akihiko smiled. Then warmth came in between them.

_It feels like it's been a long time since I laughed like this… is it because of him? _

"And how did you manage to convince him completely?" Misaki asked.

"I showed your Suzuki-san to him. With that, he was convinced enough that I've met you and you're under my care."

Akihiko put out a mini plush bear toy which was actually Misaki's birthday gift that he always fond of and made it sit on the table facing its true owner. On its neck now there was a dark blue ribbon that made the bear's cuter.

"I thought I lost it! Thank God you kept it for me." Misaki grabbed it, caressing the softness of the ribbon. "Suzuki-san, eh? I thought you'd name it Satou-san? It's the most usual name in Japan and Nii-chan told me once you want to compete your bear collection with the amount of human with the most common name in Japan."

"Satou? Aghh… I thought Suzuki is the most common name… Do I have to rename all of my Suzuki-sans then?"

Akihiko sighed jokingly and they both chuckled at each other.

"Ah, Usagi-san, speaking of the wedding… How did it go?"

"Good. He just started picking up the decoration designs and the suit. I helped him yesterday." Usagi diverted his face away to hide the darkened color on it. Misaki knew the topic would be so much mortifying for the older man, but he couldn't help himself to stop it.

"You really love Nii-chan, don't you?" After Misaki asked that, Akihiko then turned back his face straight to Misaki's and closed his eyes.

"Hmph. I knew from the beginning that it'd be one sided."

"And that's the main reason why you cried on the day we first met, right? Especially because yesterday my brother asked you to be his best man in the wedding."

The older man agaped a little before he put back his pokerface. "So you knew."

"You treated my brother like a precious jewel all the time. But my brother just treated you as a best friend. It hurts you. And the peak of it is the yesterday's dinner."

Misaki couldn't continue to see Akihiko in the face anymore. Instead, he lid his eyes.

"But what I want to know is, instead of crying alone, why didn't you tell him sooner about your feelings? Don't you want him to be your lover since long time ago?"

"Ah… A brat has just seen through me…"

"Wh-what?" Offended by the rabbit's statement, Misaki frowned and glared to him furiously.

"It's because I want to stay by his side as a friend, someone that won't be hated by him. That's why I choose to hide the feeling."

Misaki then hesitantly focused his sight to the wall on his right side while pouting. "Adult thinkings are so amazing that I can't even understand anything about it. It's foolish in my opinion. You wasted your energy for crying."

"Don't mock an adult so easily," Akihiko smiled and got up from his seat to walk away, his back facing the teen. "And I told you. I never cried in front of anyone except you. It was only you, Misaki."

He then stopped on a spot, facing the plain white wall and folded his arm.

"I was intending to cry alone at that place, the usual place I ran to when I couldn't hold anything anymore, when I was at my limit. Then you came, invading my personal space. But because it was you who saw me, Misaki, I couldn't stop the tears. It's like I couldn't wear back my usual mask. It was shattered into pieces _by you_."

Misaki lift up his face and tried to understand every single word that Akihiko said. "I didn't do anything. I even just met you at that time."

"I was reading between your body—your gesture. Then, _I felt love_."

Misaki gulped nervously as he looked down again before he continued.

"Yesterday's morning, Nii-chan told me that he wanted to ask you to be his best man. I was so shocked, considering that I knew your feelings toward Nii-chan since long time ago. I almost cried, and it was the first time I wanted to hit him so hard…

"All I could think about was how stupid my brother could be, not realizing that there are someone who had done everything for him because of love. I was the one who never met you but I felt like I've known your feelings so well… I even thought that all your supports for me were because you wanted to make Nii-chan smile. And sometimes I got jealous of you because you made Nii-chan happy easily in any way…"

Misaki then put his right hand behind his neck and smiled weakly. "Maybe I can say that… I envy you… Ahaha."

Hearing those lines came from the teen, Akihiko widened his eyes and let his arms fell to his sides. He smiled in few seconds before he walked quietly to the young brunette, so slowly that the brunette didn't realize that Akihiko was closing the distance between them.

"Umm… Usagi-san?" The teen said, still looking down. "It may be strange to hear this and I don't intend to mock you but… Since that yesterday you were forced to stop, you can continue crying. You can cry in front of me anytime, although I won't be by your side every time, every day. But whenever you feel like it… "

Misaki laughed quickly and clenched his hands on his lap. "Ah, of course it can't be…" he said. "The school is too far—"

"Misaki."

Akihiko leaned down his body, approaching the beautiful emerald eyed boy and kissed him.

The boy suddenly felt his blood flow in a rush, pumping his heartbeat, shuddering his lips apart until he accepts the kiss completely. His body numbed and he felt nothing but warmth. In contrast, a cold hand touched his shoulder, and he fell to the pleasant sensation deeper while his eyes flustered… But why did he accept that kiss easily?

_Another guy… kissing me? Usagi-san is kissing me?_

The bliss then gone as both men urged themselves to draw in some air.

"Why?" Misaki asked. His cheeks became rosy with embarrassment.

"Patronizing your elder to cry… You're such a brat..."

"What the hell are you implying?" Misaki pulled himself on his feet furiously.

" … A brat who makes me think that you're the one for me." Akihiko said in a huskier voice, making Misaki's heartbeat became faster.

"U… Usagi-san?"

Akihiko kissed him again, gently, melting Misaki's lips as the teen opened up his mouth slowly and let a soft tongue slid in. He moaned when he intentionally let himself getting dominated by the larger man who now cupped his face with his cold hands. Akihiko trailed his hands from the boy's cheeks, down to his shoulder, to his arms, then to his waist. He pulled the boy slowly to himself, intending to embrace the slender body in order to make him feel safe and comfort.

But in the other hand, as soon as Misaki felt the hands on his lower back, he suddenly arched by pain. Again, flashes of a tall man with dark hair and glasses touching his body everywhere, terrifying him. Those flashes hurt his chest again and his breath became unstable. He balled both of his fists on his temple as he howled weakly. He stood unbalanced after he pulled himself out of the Akihiko's hold.

"I can't! I'm sorry, Usagi-san… I…" Misaki felt like he was ready to faint, but he stopped his body at the edge of the table to support his weight.

"I troubled you again by forcing you to comfort me… and I apologize that I brought trouble into your family too…"

"Misaki?" Akihiko's face were puzzled. He tried to take a step toward Misaki but the teen gasped and shuddered violently.

"I, I didn't do it. I was the one who—" Misaki slapped his mouth, knowing that he almost blurt things out—painful things that he swore he wouldn't spoke of again.

"Misaki, what did Haruhiko do to you aside of slandering you?"

"Please don't tell Nii-chan."

"Explain to me. Did he hurt you physically?"

"Please don't force me…"

"Misaki!" The shivering boy snapped out and hung his jaw unwittingly before he was pulled back into the taller man's arms.

"Misaki, I won't hurt you because I love you."

"No… you're not…"

_You're in love with Nii-chan and Nii-chan only._

"I told you before… I fell for you right after you saw me cried yesterday…"

"It was too fast… to change your feelings…"

_It's because you failed to have Nii-chan… You change from him to me…_

"Misaki… you won't understand it… it's not that simple… it'd take long time to explain…"

"What did I do wrong? What have I done that make me deserve any of these… first it's him…" The teen didn't care anymore about what he said. His heart now engulfed by sorrow.

"Misaki, did Haruhiko rape—"

"… then you came boasting about love… you love me as Nii-chan's replacement. You love me out of pity…"

"Misaki, I love you because—"

"DON'T SAY SUCH SWEET THINGS SO EASILY!" Misaki shoved Akihiko's torso with all the strength he had, combined with anger. Although Akihiko was strong enough to hold him, he let the boy away with an opened arms and saddened look.

"Fine, Misaki…" Akihiko's marred violet eyes were covered by the silver bangs for a minute before he started to walk to the door. Misaki felt the warmth that was there between them was getting further and further. He regretted what he had said and done to Akihiko, but he had lost all the strength to stop the man from leaving him.

_No… don't go, _he shouted silently.

Akihiko stopped as his hand reached the door knob and said, "I love you… that's why…"

_No… I'm sorry… Stay with me longer…_

"That's why…"

_Take me away from here… I don't want to be separated from anyone anymore…_

"Gomen."

_Stay and touch me more…_

"Take care of yourself at Kinenkan…" And by that, Usami Akihiko left the mourning Misaki.

_Usagi-san…_

The regretful teen never had the chance to sat back and sort out his feelings since an officer came in and led him out of the room. He took Suzuki-san quickly before he left the room and held it tightly in his tiny hands. He stared blankly at nothing as he stepped into his cell.

_What kind of feeling is this?_

_Why did it feel so good, to be touched by him… to be kissed by him… by a man…_

Misaki ruffled his hair rigorously and shut his eyes tight. He sat on the corner and held his knees with Suzuki-san clutched to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>At last, our lovely pair met =)<strong>

**This is the fastest update I ever gave to you, people… Review this, will ya? :D**

**I'll update a bit longer for the next chapter because so many things must be studied and researched, such as the description of the school, the prisoner's lives and some more vocabs regarding criminal… I hope I entertained you all until this point. **

**Sorry if I'm too lazy to write the translation of any Japanese terms or langs in this chapter and the last one… too tired, it's 4 AM -_-"**

**Domo~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been a while since the last update. I'm sorry if it took a long time, thesis and work had been frustrating and i got a nice writer's block a while ago. Although I've finished the next 2 chapters, I decided to post this one first.**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who activated the story alert, author alert, and faved the story/author. And to those who had reviewed, I'm so sorry I couldn't write back to you all, so I'm saying my thanks here to EspadaScream, katrinadianne, Symmetry-Meister, Sinji, xopollyxo307, Lolita-mist, narutopower1991, Shirenai, and special to Chiharu Moka, I'm really sorry, it turned out that this story has more angst and tragedy than you expected .**

**Also, I want to ask you who activate the alerts: did my update on the first 2 chapters makes you alerted? Because ****I just found a beta-reader (NowakiStar, she's my angel :P ) and just replaced chapter 1 and 2 with the edited one. I hope it didn't annoy you :)**

* * *

><p>Baby Romantica petals spread on a soft comfortable queen sized bed. Strange scents breaking through his nostrils: flowery scent and hint of strawberries. But what was the strangest of all was another scent, indescribable and unnerving… So strange that the boy wanted to inhale more, so addictive that he couldn't open his eyes.<p>

Another sense came to his body. Sense of touches from hands—cold hands that sent chillness to his body. Despite that he's still fully covered beneath threads and garments, he could sense that the coldness broke through them, assailed his bare skin. Cold but comforting, big but gentle. Once more he couldn't resist himself to be aroused with the familiar sense of those hands, as if he had felt them, touched by them in the past years.

He was so high that he let those hands took everything single things that covered his body, everything until he felt bare-naked.

But why would he let the other creature do it easily to him?

He didn't want to be seen in this embarrassing state, but he wanted so much to see the eyes of the one who did this to his body. He couldn't stand it. It was almost pissing him off because he realized that it was unfair to him, being aroused so much only by scents and touches while he himself couldn't do anything to pay back any bit of the pleasure.

But then again, why did he want to arouse back the other person so much?

He surrendered to the mystery as he opened his eyes, slowly, so slowly that he's afraid the sight could make his heart burst.

Unfortunately, his heart did.

He couldn't describe the scents, the touches. But now he could explain the description of the vision to his own heart.

_Doki doki doki_

Messy silver hair at the top of his head, framing his face beautifully.

_Doki doki_

Violet, or should the boy thought that they're more like lavender, eyes that elegantly observed every beauty of the slender figure beneath him.

_Doki_

Perfect neck above the well toned chest and muscled torso that radiated heat to the boy's every sense, contrary to his hands. He couldn't describe any more of it. He could only imagine how those parts of the other man would feel like if they touch his own, if they hover over his front, if their nipples clashes together….

The fact that he knew every part that he just described belongs to Usami Akihiko had made his heart skipped a beat.

_Usagi… san… He came back to me?_

The boy felt he could die anytime soon.

But then Akihiko took one of his hands and placed it to his chest, as if he wanted to make the boy continued his heartbeat. Then Takahashi Misaki felt more alive than before, and _more aroused_.

He commanded the larger man silently with uncontrollable desires, still unable to let go his voice—or rather, his embarrassment.

_Touch me more._

And Akihiko obeyed it. His cold fingers wrapped around Misaki's most sensitive and twitching, dark pink member which was already so hard. Those fingers pulled the shaft up and down, up and down, from slow pace to the faster pace.

"Ah… yahh… ohh… Usagi-sahh…"

Yes, the teen surrendered to the mystery of the new feelings pulsating on his lower body when Akihiko's lips met the member. It never felt so bad to be silent at this kind of moment because he never had one before. Everything felt wonderful and heavenly; the hot mouth that enveloped him; the wetness of the tongue that slid from the bottom of the member to the tip of it; the slick sound of the sucking; the gentle squeezes to his balls.

"Ah, ah, aah, Usa- ahhh…"

_More… more… _

Misaki let out too many moans of pleasure that blocked his voice of wants. He could only ruffled the soft-silver locks on Akihiko's head which bobbed up and down with rapidly indulging speed. A pool of something below Misaki's belly echoed, yearning for a release. He couldn't hold it anymore. He shook his head left to right and to left again before he shut his eyes completely and screamed in satisfaction.

"AAH, AAAHH…!"

Then it spurted out. The blissful teen felt a wave of elation came over as he felt the fluid dripped down from his trembling cock. He knew it was really awkward, being in a state like that in front of someone he admired, whose feeling he hurt with his denial of love just yesterday.

He wanted to open his eyes, getting ready to apologize to Akihiko. But then, the mouth that just _did_ him pulled away from his body, and Misaki could hear it made an evil chuckle. A chuckle that was painfully recognizable…

"Now I've stolen you from Akihiko."

Misaki opened his eyes. He saw that silver hair was now dark, amethyst eyes replaced with dark charcoal eyes, and he wore glasses that wasn't there before.

Shocked and hurt by the sight, Misaki screamed as loud as he could and abruptly sat to shove the man above him. But what he actually did in the reality is that he shoved away the thin blanket that was covering him while he was sleeping. His eyes widened as he panted. Sweats accumulated and dropped from his chin.

He had a nightmare.

He looked around while he felt the ground beneath him is shaking lightly. He then realized he was on a cargo train, inside a container which included him with several other soon-to-be inmates, probably hundreds of miles away from Tokyo, and most probably just another few miles from Akita. When he glanced at the little air hole at the top of the container wall, he knew that it wasn't even morning yet.

He sighed in relief when he observed that no one in the container was annoyed or woken up by his screaming from his nightmare. He checked his lower body beneath the blanket and was actually surprised that the real ivory white fluid had soaked his nether region. He got up and took light steps to the only restroom in the container. After he washed away the white substance, he stood silently in front of a dirty broken mirror, facing the upper half of himself.

He remembered how Takahiro always worried that his body's immunity would degrade if he eats in normal portion, so he usually got the most complete combination of each meal, thrice a day. Sometimes Takahiro would go as far as buying high quality milk or other expensive ingredients in a big amount just to fulfill Misaki's nutritional need a day. Aside of gaining slightly curved cheeks, Misaki always end up questioning his brother: how would he save money for future livings then? _But then, that's just how Takahiro cares about me_, Misaki said to himself.

Misaki unconsciously chuckled at the thought, though he suddenly stopped when he saw his own current face. Those curvy cheeks were gone. To be added, his skin is dirty and crusted, and his lips were dry and unpeeling in some spots. His hair was messy and tousled. And the bright green forest of his eyes weren't there anymore. All of the changes were happened in just three days.

He was so lifeless.

He slapped both his cheeks softly and blinked his eyes several times. He tried his best to looked determined that he won't give up to any cruelties of life anymore. He knew he didn't have many friends and relatives to support him, but he knew he had Takahiro, and…

_Usagi-san…_

The last night's memories came back again as he thought of his brother's best friend in his recent dream. He couldn't believe that he had a wet dream about Usami Akihiko. Never once in his life he had any wet dream with a man, and he was too embarrassed to assume that he was so longing for Akihiko.

_God, I don't want this feeling. I am a man and was just… forced… by a man. And Usagi-san is a man too. How can I accept his love so easily after what had happened to me?_

Misaki got out of the restroom and back to his futon. He sat for a while before he saw his bag. Akihiko's storybooks and Suzuki-san were still inside with few bottles of his medicine, and also with the most important thing which is the letter from Doctor Tsumori. He rustled his hand a bit in his bag to make sure that the letter was there. Misaki had a faint hope that the letter would explain his health situation so that the school would compensate a bit for him. Well, he could just hope.

He knew Haruhiko's authority of this country won't let him have a nice life in the school. There must be something about that facility that make it seemed scarier than 'normal' school, and Usami Haruhiko's presence and power would definitely haunted him inside it.

_There's no way out_, the boy said silently. He could care less about anything but his brother. He decided to busy himself with what to explain to Takahiro once his brother searched for him and found his state. Should he lie and continue Akihiko's fibs? Or should he be honest and accept any consequences that might have a risk of scorching their brotherhood?

Also, once he out of the school, he might still be irked by Haruhiko. As long as that man still had a weird kind of obsession to him—or maybe a desire of revenge—he would never live in peace, everywhere.

Trains of different thoughts surrounded him as he stood and gazed through a window to the rising sun. He could see that some kilometers from a train station, there were few wooden houses on the dessert-like field, like an old village. But Misaki was more attracted to a bunch of white buildings and some towers, surrounded by barbed-wire fences. Not far away from them, there was a site construction, or maybe, a mine. The only 'normal' thing he could see was a road that lining in parallel with the railway, but then it lined down to the big gate in front the white buildings.

Misaki knew that although the last quarter of his recent dream was a nightmare, he could guess that he would have to spend the rest of his nightmares every day in the school. His eyes flustered in sorrow while he hugged himself.

He was far from happiness.

* * *

><p>Below the dark gray sky, the Tokyo Tower could be seen in equal to the eyesight of a man, stood proudly in his age of late fifties at the top floor of Usami Corp building. On his working desk, a sign of "Executive Director" engraved on a silver board, along with the kanji of "Usami Fuyuhiko".<p>

"Then? How's your wound?" asked him to the younger man sat on a cushion across his working desk.

"Father…"

The executive director glanced to his first son with a tiny bit of wariness before he set his eyes back to the Tokyo Tower. Morning has actually begun as he saw orange light sprawling from the edge of the city view.

"It's unfortunate that I can't make it to another bear carving exhibition. First of all, I won't have a companion to the event because my own son was still recovering…"

Haruhiko's eyebrow twitched a little after hearing those words.

"… and I got some business still uncovered because of your incident. Stocks exchange was in chaos since yesterday and I had to do some press-cons and paper signings to cover up the issue… Thus I have to stay in the office worrying you all the time…" Fuyuhiko waved his hand to the silver framed clock on his desk. It showed 4 AM. He walked to his desk and sat slowly at the elegant and comfy chair before he placed his chin on his joined hands. "… while you've kept it as a secret before I knew it myself…"

"Father…" Haruhiko choked. He was trying to fold his arms while he opened his mouth to say any other words, but suddenly he creased over the pain from the wound on his stomach.

"You need to explain nothing. I want you to save your energy for fast recovery, so allow me to rephrase the story in my version. This incident happened because you approved a request of private meeting by a boy. This boy, I believe, must be very important to you that you even skipped the company meeting in the afternoon and left some jobs unfinished in the office.

"Let's see… the boy's name is… Taka… something like Takaishi or Takamichi? Won't you help this old man, Haruhiko? My informants might be wrong, or maybe, it might be me who got too old to remember one more name…"

Haruhiko stilled silently, as if he didn't care of what his father said. He stared coldly to the other presence in the room, who continued to talk.

"… then you didn't invite me to the court. All I know now is the boy has been transferred to a disciplinary school out of Tokyo, _out of my reach_. As if…" he changed his facial expression to be emotionless. "… as if you've took a liking to this kid. As if you want to distant him away from me."

Haruhiko repressed his shocked emotion by suddenly speaking, "He's Akihiko's—" before he realized he had lost to his father. It could be seen from the old man's smile that diminished his wrinkles, for he had known a new exciting fact. However, Fuyuhiko hastily lay back to his chair and strangely changed his smile.

"Nah, forget about the yesterdays," the old Usami stood and approached his son before he poked his shoulder. "I'm sure there are so many things left out in the company. You can count yourself how much of the opportunity losses were made from three consecutive days of non-productivity, can't you?"

Haruhiko slightly jerked his shoulder before his father's hand let his shoulder go. "Why is it that all you can think is just the company's profit?" he asked in a calm manner without looking at his father straight in the eye.

Fuyuhiko sighed and went back to his desk, resting half of his body weight on the edge of it.

"I don't put money as the highest in my mind. My greatest wish is to have my children stay by my side, and by that, is for you to work by my side. Akihiko had left the company and anything related to Usami and I couldn't help but to rely everything on you since then. Besides, if I care nothing but profit, I wouldn't let you do what you like, such as being the architect in few projects—including the church.

"I care for my children's safety, be it you or Akihiko. It might be such a shame for Usami clan, for him to left so he could cling up to _that poor man_ he loves. But what I think about is how can he live alone without the support of his only parent—_me_. And now I found that my other son was in danger because of some… _kid_… How can I think about money and social status at times like this?"

Fuyuhiko sighed for the second time before he smiled. "Money does matter in life, Haruhiko. But it would be nothing if we're not having each other as a family."

"And what kind of family it is if they never stay at home together or even sharing a table for dinner?"

A minute of silence came among the two before Fuyuhiko gave a weak smile.

"Seems like you and Akihiko has the same problem with me. I really want to talk to both of my sons, take a bath together with rubber ducks all around us, and eat dinner together… However, try to consider this: if I weren't a hardworking person and hadn't gained much for our living, where would our place in the society be? Would it be on the streets? You want that kind of life?"

"Don't bring that past of yours again in which you're young and orphaned." Haruhiko furrowed. Unwilling to look at his father, he tilted his head to somewhere else and lifted his spec.

"And that's because I've been through those harsh times, that's why I don't want you two to feel the same as I did in the past. I want you to live prosper and well and nothing less. This protective side of mine is a normal father usually has in a family, isn't it?"

Haruhiko didn't care to answer as he stood and said, "I'm going home. If you'd excuse me…"

He went to the main door and got out of his father's office. As soon as the click sound of the door knob heard, Fuyuhiko sat back on his chair and drew his mobile phone, pressing some numbers.

"Good morning, Kyouta-kun… Well, I just need a little bit of your help. There is this boy—Takahashi Misaki—he should be arrive soon at your workplace…"

Fuyuhiko waited for few seconds before he continued.

"Already on the newcomer list? Glad to hear that." Fuyuhiko changed the phone position from his left ear to the right.

"Let's just say right now I'm a bit tired and irritated. And I feel like I want to 'tease' this boy. Would you do it for me? With the usual amount transferred to your usual account. I knew you need more vacation after that."

Between moments of silence, Fuyuhiko hummed and then smiled.

"Very well, Kyouta-kun. I know you can handle it _neatly_."

Then Fuyuhiko flipped his phone as he smirked. He actually didn't realize that his office door wasn't completely shut after his son went off, and there was Haruhiko near the door, crept silently away from it as his father's conversation on the phone ended. He might not see how his father smirked, but he could guess perfectly that his father were willing to do anything to destroy Takahashi Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... as if Haruhiko isn't enough, another Usami, Usagi-chichi has came to the scene now... This story is still far far away from its ending...<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review dear...**

**Domo~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for the long delay of update. It's been a stressful month for me, while my thesis is stuck and I just got home from my internship abroad. And for that, I'll give you a longer chapter this time, and bonus the smut of Egoist pairing (if you don't mind).**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>They arrive at the building which has a big sign of letter "B" above the main entrance. The green eyed boy passes through a double iron door subsequently after his bag got checked by few more wardens who were standby there. His belongings need to be inspected and listed on a form handed by the warden. Misaki just scowled with every nasty comment uttered by the warden as he take out Suzuki-san and Usami Akihiko's book…not until the warden finds his medicines.<p>

"You brought drugs!" The warden exclaimed, fishing out two bottles of pills from his bag.

Misaki was intimidated enough to rebut the warden. "It's antibiotic! And it's my compulsory medicine!"

"There is no report about you having any sickness!" Misaki was prepared to yell back his argument before the warden tapped the bottles on the table and stood up. "That's enough! I'm going to get this to the infirmary to be confirmed first. You can take the rest." He said firmly

"Wh-what? I need it, please-" Before Misaki could plea more, his bag and a uniform was thrown to his direction. Not having any second to breath or rest, the angry warden dragged him again to a lesser illuminated corridor until they were in front of a much larger door than the previous one. The warden opened it with his key its sound screeching through Misaki's ears..

As they step inside, Misaki couldn't believe what was laid in front of him. All four walls were covered by so many iron doors in a row, indicating that those were cells with respective numbers above each door. All the doors were opened and some inmates were outside their cells, mostly they assembled as a group, playing cards or just talking. Several guarding wardens stood at every corner to watch the inmates' activities.

Unfortunately for Misaki, the inmates had realized his presence sooner and he now under their scrutinizing eyes. Slowly, silence crept in the hall. Several inmates who were inside some cells looked up curiously to a newcomer who was guided to the stairs, low whispers echoing inside the hall.

"Newbie?" the first one said

"He's the one who stabbed an Usami…"

"Seriously? I thought he gay-raped the victim?" another one whispered in shock.

And few more whisperings that kept tearing Misaki's heart more. One voice shouted from afar, "Why the hell he's put in here, then?" More inmates agreed to this, as their replies echoed through the hall.

"Shouldn't he be in a jail already?"

"Hah, he's got to be more dangerous than any of us." An inmate said while smirking at Misaki

"He just looks innocent. I can't stand it." Someone else said in dismay.

The warden shouted "SHUT UP!" to them and all the noises disappear in the background. Misaki's face sunk, being aware enough that the harsh whispers still lingering around and the feeling of hundred pairs of glaring eyes watching his every move.

_This is my first day here, and I already got this…_

"But, how did they know?" He mumbled to himself. He couldn't help but feel dejected after the "warm" welcome he receives from those people.

After what it seems like eternity of walking, they reached the left wing of the second floor. Misaki stood in front of sixteenth cell, his room for the next 365 days.

"B-216. Here you are," said the warden, widening the already slightly opened door. There was a rusty two-leveled-bunk bed at a right corner and a door leading to a toilet cubicle at the opposite of the bed. The grey colored wall gave a gloomy feeling although morning sunshine could be seen clearly from a square barred window. His new room was far different from a normal room; far different from his room. The place was dusty, rusty, and filthy everywhere he looked. Not even a fresh air could be consumed in the room.

Misaki had actually expected the worst, although he couldn't help but thinking,

_How on earth can I survive even a year in this cage?_

Misaki clenched his fist on his bag and gulped as he entered the room when the warden finally left him. While wondering if he'd be alone in the room, Misaki closed the door and put his bag near it. He undid his clothes to change the grey uniform. He jumped suddenly as rustling sound came from the bunk bed behind him.

"Yo," an unknown man said calmly, popped his head out of the blanket on top of him on the lower bed. His eyes looked up and down at the naked body of the boy in front of him who was still clenching his uniform and glowered back to the stranger. "I confirmed that you're a man."

"Huh? Isn't this school for male only?" Misaki asked dumbfounded.

"It is," confirmed the stranger as he faced the wall side on the bed and his hand searching for something on his head side. He found it—it was a round lenses glasses—and wore it on his face as he positioned himself, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But I never expect someone named Misaki is a male." The guy said amusedly while putting his newly-found glasses.

"Geez," Misaki frowned and continued to button his uniform shirt. "My bad for having a girl's name. But, wait! How do you know about me?"

"Well, everybody knows." He pointed the room's door. However, Misaki looked puzzled. He remembered clearly that his trial with Haruhiko had no reporters or mass media involved in it. He even recalled the police officer said that the Usami didn't want to leak that out to the world for some reason.

"Sumi Keiichi," Sumi said, smiling elusively as he offered his hand to Misaki. "Nice to meet you, Mi-sa-ki."

"Strange, you're the only one here who felt nice for knowing me." Misaki tilted his head to his side to hide his annoyed face from hearing the way Sumi called him, then he shook the other man's hand.

"Let those people be. I don't really give a damn about your doing to Usami." Sumi replied in static and leaned his head on his palm. "Besides, I'm a good senpai who wants nothing but to greet his new roommate. I've been lonely in this room since the oldest inmate got free last month. And now I'm the oldest senior."

Misaki, who was about to grab his bag, suddenly stopped as he heard the "senpai" word.

"Sumi… senpai," Misaki said awkwardly. "Is this really a school?"

"Only if you find harsh jobs are educating." Sumi answered non-chalantly.

"You mean the construction site?" Misaki was frightened at the thoughts of that place, even though he looked at it from afar on the cargo train this morning.

"Kinenkan was about to expand its area. That's why recently they need fresh limbs to be the construction labors, who happends to be first year inmates like you."

Misaki was mentally slapped by the fact. He might have expected the worst about this place, but he had no idea of _what he was going to do_ here. "Do you also work there?" he asked.

"It was just my luck that the site construction began when I entered my second year here. And here I am currently assigned in the kitchen."

"Oh…" Misaki sunk his eyes down, staring at the dusty floor below him.

"Now, now. Do you regret that you did those things to an Usami?" Sumi asked, still leaning on his palm while he observed Misaki from the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't do it!" Misaki snapped, while anger covered sorrow on his face. "All I want is to thank Usagi-san personally!"

"Thank the rabbit?" his senpai asked innocently.

"I mean, Usami Akihiko. But then his brother framed me! I didn't do anything wrong to any Usami at all!"

"Usami… Akihiko?" Sumi asked curiously over the name. Misaki wasn't expecting Sumi to respond with that name.

"What about him?" he asked as something about Sumi's reaction piqued his interest.

"Nothing." Sumi hummed in satisfaction before he said, "I trust your innocence then."

"What? Why?"

"Because you don't look like a bad guy." Sumi snorted mockingly to his own lines while Misaki couldn't help but to thankfully smile at him.

"Unfortunately," Sumi cut off Misaki's relieved moment. "My trust in you won't help you out of any torments ahead."

And "torment" was the most fitting word that explained Misaki's activities in the next 2 weeks. At 6 AM he'd be woken up with cold water splashed on his face by the warden. True, Misaki was an early-riser, but after he worked at the construction below the burning sun for about 6 hours non-stop for lifting rocks, plowing ground, and dragging bricks with a cart had; making him overly fatigued in the first few days. While some other inmates helped each other to speed up the progress of their work and lighten their burden together, Misaki got help from no one because of all the inmates' wrong impression on him on his first day in Kinenkan. With all the harsh and tiring doings, his body actually needed more sleep, especially when he couldn't do it properly with a thin blanket and mosquitoes crowding the room.

"Think of it as a P.E. class in high school." Sumi smiled on his bed as he saw how Misaki climbed shakily to the upper level of the bed one night. Misaki didn't know if he should be smile or frowning, having known that he had a friend who tried to at least encourage him, but at the same time it felt like he was mocking him because everything back in high school was much much easier than any of these.

Also, there were times when all the first year inmates had to attend what they called 'sharing sessions'. Before Misaki attended one, Sumi said that it was nothing to be worried of, because it was just a moment where inmates shared their crime and was forced to plan whatever that could atone their sins under the supervision of a psychologist.

Few hourslater, Misaki found himself between 7 other inmates, who, since the start of the session, yelled and punched each other furiously while the psychologist only observed all the inmates attitudes and jotted them down on a note. The only benefit of that chaotic situation which happened every time the session started was Misaki wouldn't have to say anything about his crime to Haruhiko, which, he believed, was _not_ his crime.

The meal set thrice a day cooked by other inmates didn't help but to fill Misaki's empty stomach, but not to recover his malnutrition and lost of immunity that grew worse as his 10 days had passed without Tsumori's medicine. Sometimes he found withered cabbage and green pepper slices along with almost-rotten meat or chicken. Those dirty contaminants from the food wouldn't really affect any of the inmates as long as they don't have any particular disease. But it was different for Misaki's body.

"Couldn't be helped," explain Sumi regarding that matter. "Soils around here are not good, and it took a long time for the ingredients to be transported here by a cargo train."

* * *

><p>On the 12th day, around 8PM, Misaki got out of one of 16 shower cubicles in the room. He shivered to the cold and gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists to the medium sized towel covering his lower body. This happens every night from the day he got admitted to Kinenkan because he was the only first year inmate who was assigned in building B. Also his schedule was different from the others so he had to take the left overs and that included the cold water for his shower.<p>

He quickly dried up his body and wore his uniform. When he got back to his room, he immediately noticed that his bag is open. Sitting comfortably on his bed, Sumi read Akihiko's storybooks that Misaki got from Haruhiko's mansion.

"Oi, Sumi-senpai! Don't open someone's bag without permission!" He scowled as he forcibly pulled the book from Sumi's hands.

"So, you'd punish me now?" He smirked confidently as he pulled back the book from Misaki and opened the last page he was reading on. "This is interesting."

"Well if you want to, you could always ask to me first!"

"As if I knew what's inside your bag." Misaki admitted defeat as he sighed and grabbed his bag. He gasped upon noticing Tsumori's letter still lingering inside it.

"Oh, God. I always forgot to bring this to the infirmary!"

"What?" Sumi asked, uninterested.

"A letter of statement about my body's condition from a doctor in NPA. It was written so I can get more antibiotics here. But it'd be a waste since I've stopped consuming them because they were confiscated the moment I got here." Misaki explained.

In hope of any comment came out of Sumi, Misaki paused long before he realized that the other guy is too focused on the storybook to pay attention on what Misaki was saying. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he climbed to his bed and searched for Suzuki-san clumsily, accidentally batting it away off to the ground near Sumi's bed. There was a soft thud sound followed by the sound of a book put on the bed roughly. Misaki was a bit surprised as Sumi's hand reached the upper bed to slightly throw Suzuki-san to him.

"You're so cute that even when you go to sleep, you have to hug a toy," said Sumi as he got back to the storybook. "Is it from your girlfriend?" he asked without even glancing at Misaki's direction.

"No… It's my last birthday present from Usagi-san…"

Sumi hummed mysteriously. "This… Usami Akihiko, right?"

Misaki couldn't help but wonder about the hidden meaning behind his senpai's tone. He was oblivious of the fact that the older teen had reached the last page of the book; the page of the author, Usami Akihiko.

"All of you is about Usami Akihiko, it seems. Do you like him?"

"Wha-? I am a normal Japanese man, and he is a man." Misaki peeked down to see the man below his bed and frowned to him. "I'm. Not. Gay."

Sumi snorted. "And who said that liking other man is absolutely gay thing? Oh, Misaki, your denial is cute."

Misaki's face went scarlet and he quickly lied back. "Like I said before, senpai, I barely met him until two weeks ago. What I know that he is so busy."

"No wonder, especially when you know he had helped police solved several serious cases."

"Cases?" The green eyed boy creased his brows. "I only know him as a law book writer."

Getting no response from his senior below, Misaki sat and pondered on what Sumi said. "Senpai?"

"Oops, sorry. I was just thinking that the last case he solved was about 2 years ago, before he announced that he'd like to focus on writing some kind of law documentation… "

"Wow, senpai, you sure know about him a lot! I've never seen that news on TV."

Sumi closed the book and threw it back to Misaki's bag on the floor. He put off his glasses and turned his back to his bed. "If I'm not wrong, he used a fake name while helping police. He also used that name sometimes as a penname for some of his books." He continued.

Sumi tapped his feet to the upper bed. "It's a shame that you don't know anything. You said that you're the brother of his best friend, right? I think he really likes you. He helped you a lot even before you met each other."

Misaki was actually relieved that he had a friend as nice as Sumi in Kinenkan. Despite Sumi's flippant attitude when it comes to Misaki's ramblings about Akihiko—just like tonight—he was so glad that his senpai was actually grasping the main point which was evident on what he said earlier. Though, deep inside, he wanted to shout the reality that tore his heart.

_I'm not the one he likes._

Misaki gave out a tiny laughter as he said, "I… don't think so… I think I definitely have troubled him too much…"

_I'm just a replacement for Nii-chan._

"I think I'm just a hindrance between him and my brother… Hahaha…"

No response from his senior.

_Crap! Why does this nonsense come up again?_

Misaki checked on his senpai just to find that the other teen had fallen asleep. Misaki didn't really know whether he should be sad because Sumi didn't hear him seriously, or be happy because Sumi didn't hear what he said just now. Misaki clutched softly Suzuki-san beside him as if it was the only thing that could lull him to sleep, preparing him of what would come in the next 352 days.

* * *

><p>The harsh and dirty work; the stressful sessions; the cold and humid air at night; the lack of sleep; and also the malnutrition—every activity had piled up something bad in Misaki's lungs. On the 19th day of his 'education', in the middle of delivering stone chips to the other area, Misaki stopped the cart and stumbled down on his knees. He held his chest with one hand and the other held his ribs. A warden, who was on patrol that day, dashed toward the sickened inmate and shouted something rude and violent to him.<p>

Some meters away from the site, a tall, raven-haired man with cobalt blue eyes heard a shouting. The tall man in a black turtle-neck behind a white long blazer was walking down a corridor stopped on one window pane and looked out to the source of the shouting. He saw the back of the warden who yelled at what seemed like a kneeling and shivering inmate. He was curious of how said inmate looked like, but then he heard footsteps trailing to him. He looked through his shoulder and saw a warden coming and nodding in respect to him.

"Aren't you the new intern-doctor who's training here?"

"Kusama Nowaki-desu," The tall man bowed a bit to the level of the warden's head.

"Still getting used to the environment here?" The warden asked while he looked outside to the same direction Nowaki was staring at a moment ago.

"Oh, no, I'm just wondering what that inmate has done that makes the warden go mad." Nowaki pointed out to the happening occurrence outside.

"He must be the newcomer from Tokyo," the warden said calmly. "It's a usual thing seeing newcomer couldn't adapt to our _harsh education_."

Nowaki tilted his head to the warden, ready to say something when he was interrupted by the sudden bawling of the warden outside. The warden who was talking to Nowaki and Nowaki himself looked outside in surpise.

"DON'T ACT WEAK! YOU'RE JUST SLACKING OFF!" The warden screamed louder than before that the entire site could have heard.

A short silence.

"Suits them for being a criminal," said mockingly by the warden beside Nowaki.

"But I think he's si- oh!" Nowaki clasped his mouth as the mad warden walked over his side, revealing who he was angry to.

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's…" Nowaki remained quiet for a while before he scratched his temple. "I thought he's my patient back when I was an intern in a village. But then I remember that he's from Tokyo. May I know when he got transferred here?"

The warden furrowed his eyebrow. "I think it wasn't that long before you arrived. So it should be in the middle of February."

"I see…"

Nowaki couldn't apprehend anything that the other man said anymore as his mind drifted to the middle of February. He was so confounded on how his last customer on the flower shop _that day_ ended up here, being tortured.

His mind drifted more forward to the night of that day.

==Nowaki's flashback==

"Nn… Nowaki. I can't concentrate." Said the 28 year old literature professor Kamijou Hiroki on his couch.

The scowling of that cinnamon-eyed man returned alive for the umpteenth time as he looked at the manuscript on his lap thoroughly. But this time, the scowl couldn't hide his scarlet cheeks as Nowaki planted his teeth gently on his left neck, just below his earlobe.

"You've been working hard on it, Hiro-san," breathed Nowaki. "Why don't you take a rest?"

"It's a friend request." Hiroki's voice became crackish when Nowaki started unbuttoning his shirt. "Besides, that should be my line. You've been working _too hard_."

"Thank you for paying attention to me, Hiro-san…" Nowaki giggled as he undone the 3rd button. "Are you mad because I'm away too much from home?"

"Not at you, moron." Hiroki snapped at him. "I'm mad at your doctor internship."

"I'm sorry for not coming home 3 months straight, Hiro-san, but the village was too far for me to make a return to Tokyo in the middle of the program."

"But you could at least message me or gave a call."

"I've told you before I left, right?" Nowaki finished unbuttoning and cupped Hiroki's face to look at himstraight in the eye. "No signal in the village. Also, it lacks electricity and telephony communication."

Hiroki's eyes widened before he looked somewhere other than Nowaki's blue cobalt ones to hide his embarassment. "O-oh yeah…"

"That's so you, Hiro-san."

Nowaki snorted and crashed his lips on Hiroki's, immediately forcing a moan out of the man as he responded back the kiss. Their passionate battle of tongue and saliva was broken for a few minutes to gasp for air. Hiroki's body slide until he was lying completely on the couch with his big lover hovering on top of him, putting off his shirt before throwing it off somewhere. The manuscript fell from Hiroki's lap to the floor, spreading below the table. One of Nowaki's hands groped his groin, probing more erotic moans from Hiroki.

"Hiro-san, I missed you." Nowaki said in such a low voice that Hiroki couldn't even handle his manhood from hardening. He gasped as the big hands working on his zipper.

"Not here, idiot," Hiroki wailed and slapped away Nowaki's hands off his nether region. Confused by what his partner said, Nowaki lift his brows stupidly and placed his hand back to Hiroki's arousal.

"Not… here?" He asked stupidly.

"I mean…" One bead of sweat ran on Hiroki's flushed cheek as he said shakily, "B-bed…"

A wide grin breaks out across Nowaki's face upon hearing that one simple word before he took the smaller body easily and walked to their bedroom. Throwing the older man's body gently on the soft bed, Nowaki took off all the threads that covered his body while Hiroki took the initiative to slide down his jeans and boxer.

Hiroki's chest bounced a bit as his lover joined him on the bed. They continued the kissing, adding the touchings to each other's member, and clashed their bodies together.

"Mmm… Is the next place of your internship will be like the last one?" Hiroki asked wantonly.

"Nope. I promised, Hiro-san, I will message and call you whenever I can, and I was also allowed to go home every two weeks, on the weekend…"

"Sounds nice." Hiroki kissed his big boyfriend's Adam's apple. Nowaki grabbed blankly to the nighstand, searching for the drawer's handle before he pulled it. He found a lube inside, and with a groan he positioned himself on his knee while pounding an ample amount of the fluid on his hand. Hiroki, readying himself, spread his legs to open his middle more, revealing the twitching hole that Nowaki's index finger was an inch away from. He circled the hole, caressing the tight ring before the finger pushed in and…

_BUZZ BUZZ_

They froze for a second, and then said in unison: "**What**?"

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Again, their expression matched each other exactly at the same time.

"Is it yours?"

"It's my-"

Hiroki reached out to his vibrating mobile phone beside the lamp on the nightstand, and looked at the caller ID before he stared at Nowaki's face. There was a glimpse of hope in Nowaki's brain that Hiroki might just close the phone or even turn it off. But then he pinched his lips and pouted as Hiroki did otherwise, thinking that it was his lover's bad decision to do it this time on bed.

"Mom?"

"Hiro-chan!" A woman's voice shrieked out from the phone even without the speaker-phone feature. Hiroki distanced his ear from the phone's speaker for a moment before he put it back.

"Oh, God! What are you so excited about in this hour? _Ahn_…"

Nowaki, who realized that his index finger was still inside Hiroki, suddenly added his middle finger and started pushing in and pulling out in a certain rhythm. He knew the consequence of being that mean to his already scowling uke. He could just smirked and imagine how and from what angle will Hiroki threw books to him until he's out of his life. Nevertheless, he wanted to savor the teasing moment of his Hiroki. At the same time, Hiroki opened and closed his mouth frantically to let out silent moans, which was harmonized by Nowaki's fingering.

"Hiro-chan, are you okay, dear?"

"N-no, I mean, yes, Mom. What is it? _Hnn?_"

"I'm worried about Akihiko."

"_Ah_-Akihiko? Wha-" Hiroki slapped his mouth. It was wrong to mention that name right in front of Nowaki. He knew it, because it was soon confirmed the rapidly increasing pace of Nowaki's fingers. He could only muffle most of his moans with his hand then continued speaking _calmly _to his mother.

"Hiro-chan? Are you even listening to your mother?"

"_Hmmph_… I… am… What happened to _hh-_him?"

"Right now there were police cars and officers in front of the Usami mansion. I called the mansion, but no one answered. Your father and I tried to get close to the mansion, but the police line was already around it and they won't let us know what happened inside. All I heard from the police's talk that there was a teenager who tried to murder a family member of Usami. I want to know if Akihiko has made a contact with you regarding this."

Hiroki was so shocked that he couldn't focus on Nowaki's attempt to arouse him more. Police, murder, and any other related vocabs were asociable to his childhood friend, but having known that an attempt of murder happened in that mansion was something definitely unusual. He blinked his eyes, thinking that the one who committed that kind of shit must have tons of courage.

On the other hand, Nowaki could clearly grasp that Hiroki's reaction to anything his mother said must be something distressing. He slowed down his fingers in tolerance until they stopped moving completely, though he was determined to not leave his lover's body.

"No, Mom. But I assure you he should be okay. I met him last week to get his manuscript-" Hiroki tried to calm his mother before he realized that Nowaki has totally stopped.

Hearing a fact that he hadn't known before, Nowaki became enraged and abruptly put off his fingers. He let out a silent growl as he prepared his hard cock in front of Hiroki's entrance, just at the same time when his mother shouted, "Hiro-chan! That was last week!"

"NO!" Hiroki screamed in frustration, ambiguous either to his mother's yell or to his lover's cock that suddenly slammed into him mercilessly. Nowaki waited no more to move himself while he drew Hiroki's legs high in the air, allowing faster and deeper thrust.

"_Uwaa.. Aah!_"

"Hiro-chan? You sure you okay? Should I go there?"

"No, Mom, I'm just… I just vomitted… I caught a cold… _Too much_… Grading and editing…"

"Hiro-?"

"I'll be sure to contact Akihiko after, _uh_, this. Sorry, Mom!"

Hiroki pressed the red button and threw the phone to his side, and threw his most deadliest glare ever to the direction of his lover.

"You…"

"You didn't tell me you met him last week!"

"STOP. THAT. JEALOUSY!" Hiroki sat abruptly and pushed Nowaki so hard that his back met the bed. Their bodies were still connected and Nowaki took this opportunity to buck up his hips hard.

"God, Nn… Nowaki, slow down… Haa… Aah…"

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Nowaki reached to the Hiroki's mobile first before the owner could do, and his cobalt blue eyes caught the most awkward name he would never expect to call at that time. As if the name had fueled his anger and jealousy, Nowaki threw back the mobile phone as he increased the pace of his thrusts while locking down Hiroki's slim hips.

"Nowaki, I'm gonna-!"

Both men had felt the tense building behind below their abdomens, as their bodily heat united and creating _fap_ _fap _sounds from their rapidly joined skin. Hiroki was the first to scream in pleasure as he milked out his release hard. Then as the hot friction that wrapped Nowaki's member got tighter, the animalistic growl of him caught up as his own seed burst inside his petite lover. Hiroki collapsed with his dampened face met Nowaki's shoulder. The vibrating sound of his mobile still could be heard, and he searched desperately to where the sound came from. He slide to Nowaki's side after he got the phone and answered with a loud puffs.

"Akihiko…"

Nowaki hadn't any bit of curiousity to what the person in the other line were saying, so he dropped himself to the opposite of Hiroki. He cared for nothing of Hiroki's words before he heard one particular thing that was familiar.

"Kinenkan? Never heard of that…"

Nowaki's eyes widened and he quickly steadied himself behind Hiroki.

"Be grateful that it's not you. And if you want to, give my regards to Haruhiko. IF you want to…" Hiroki said mockingly.

Long pause before Hiroki sighed.

"Yeah yeah… Got it." He flipped close the phone and faced Nowaki.

"I'm sorry about the meeting, okay?" He said in a regretful tone. "And about the recent call, he said that there was someone who attacked Haruhiko, his brother, in the mansion. He said the culprit was already caught."

"And about the Kinenkan?"

Hiroki looked up to his lover skeptically. "Why'd you interest on that? Mom and Akihiko said that the culprit was a male teenager… So young, around eighteen, as Akihiko said. And because he's a minor, Akihiko expected him to be put in Kinenkan, a disciplinary school. If it's true then I think that'd be unfortunate for Usami family, 'cause that boy deserves jail."

"Hiro-san, Kinenkan is my next place of internship."

"WHAT? Medical internship in a jail? What the hell is with Musashino's program!"

"You said yourself it's not a real jail."

"A disciplinary school full of young and dangerous criminals is no better than a jail. Besides, aren't you planning your education to pulmonary? You're not studying criminology or law!"

"Hiro-san, any disease can happen anywhere, including in jail or any school. That's why the general doctors are needed to be trained in any environment."

Hiroki exhaled and his face looking so sullen. "Fine, just do what you promised earlier."

His gigantic lovers replied happily with a wide smile before giving a peck to him. "Of course, Hiro-san!"

==End of flashback==

Homicide attempt in Tokyo.

A male teenager, around 18.

A newcomer from Tokyo.

_The pieces fitted in a puzzle_, Nowaki thought. He was now convinced enough that the green eyed boy who was still on his knees was the same guy who attacked Usami Akihiko's brother.

"Kusama-sensei, are you okay?"

Nowaki shuddered in shock as he realized that the warden was still talking to him, as well as the fact that a drool came out from the corner of his mouth because of his remembrance of his beloved in bed. He hoped desperately that the warden didn't see it, and hid it with a fake curiosity over what would happen next to the teen outside the building before he wiped the saliva off. But what he saw was a heart-wrecking scene: the boy have dropped totally to the floor while hugging his upper body—more like, he was clenching his fist to his right chest. Nowaki burst out from the corridor through the nearest exit and the warden followed him in panick.

"Kusama-sensei! What are you-"

"HE NEEDS HELP!"

As Nowaki exited from the building and ran to the boy, the warden stopped at the door and watched silently. He turned back and consciously saluted to a person who appeared behind him.

"Chief!" He called. "I think that intern knows something about the kid."

The other presence, foreshadowed by the light from outside, only smiled, _evilly_.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Has it become too boring? Is it awful? Is it too fast? Tell me your opinion, coz' every review boost up my motivation to write more and better.<strong>

**Edit:**

**OK some ppl asked me about some things, so I'll make it clear here for other readers:**

**1. Nowaki's doctor internship is based off the medical college procedure in my country. In order to be a full-fledged (general, not yet specialized) doctor, you'll have to take internship in about 1-2 years in some hospitals. In extreme cases, some of the undergraduates will be placed in hospitals in underdeveloped cities or even villages in tiny provinces, solely to train not only your knowledge, but also your mental and in-dependency.**

**2. In this AU, Akihiko x Hiroki x Nowaki relationship is canon to anime and manga. That's why Nowaki is jealous toward Akihiko. What is different is Nowaki and Akihiko's jobs, whilst Hiroki is the same as anime.**

**3. Well I don't know if I should bring Aikawa here, but for now, I'd prefer Hiroki as the editor of the manuscript Akihiko made. Then, what is the book that Akihiko is seriously working on? If you ever curious about this thing, you should note it until the end, coz this book will be the key for the ending.**

**4. Regarding Fuyuhiko... well, as you know, Fuyuhiko was not originally an Usami before he was taken in (I dunno whether after he's married to a woman in Usami family, or just adopted) it was implied in the manga that before his life of being Usami, he was like "struggling for survival in society" IMO, the implication of this is that Fuyuhiko was poor and in a low social class before he got into Usami family, that's why he's so obsessed to keep his wealth and family stable up until now.**

**Feel free to ask if there's anything that isn't clear in this story, so I'd improve to be more detail-oriented in the next chapters =)**

**Domo~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again and again, I apologize for taking so long in updating. I just passed my thesis exam last week, so I'll try to be more scheduled and consistently updating this story. Thank you for all the reader who reviewed, subscribing for this story, and also subscribing for me as an author.**

**Last but not least, I want to thank my beta reader, Eternal Witch, for making this story becomes more beautiful and enriched =)**

* * *

><p>Nowaki kneeled, reaching out to the boy who was lying on the dusty ground. "Are you okay? Please hang on," Nowaki said as he pressed his palm on the boy's forehead. He silently prayed that this boy was okay, that it was just a normal fever due to fatigue…<p>

But he felt like his hand was burnt above the boy's temple, and as Nowaki touched him on his shoulder and neck, he was so sure that the whole body's temperature was high. Nowaki believed this would lead to a more dangerous symptom. He gently opened up the eyelids of the boy that had been shut tightly with his fingers. He then looked closely to the boy's green emeralds before his thumb suddenly soaked with tears that streamed down from them.

"Tell me where it hurts." Nowaki instructed as calm as he could.

With the help of the Nowaki, Misaki sat up slowly and clenched his fist on his right ribs as he said, "I can't breathe…"

"Oh, God," Nowaki hissed and hugged the boy's shoulder. He shook his head as he fully realized that he and his patient wasn't in a hospital or emergency room, and so he decided to take the boy to the proper place.

He lifted Misaki's small frame off the ground easily. Carrying the boy on his shoulder, he dashed back to the building he got out from. He cocked his head to his left frustratingly when he saw the warden, whom he was previously talking to, blocking the entrance. He tried calling the warden to move, but he didn't know his name, and he couldn't salute him in any way in this emergency situation. He kept running towards the entrance, until the warden walked few steps from the door and behind him appeared a bigger man that was even slightly taller than him and whose bodily figure Nowaki had never seen before.

Nowaki stopped. He stood in front of the man and as polite as he could be, he said, "I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to treat him immediately. "

"Is something wrong with him?" A deep and sharp voice coming from the mysterious man. The taller figure walked out from the shadow inside the building to as he approachedNowaki. When the man stood two steps away from the entrance, the sunlight allowed Nowaki to have a better view of him.

He was, Nowaki guessed, at least 5 inches taller and his short blonde haircut gave Nowaki the exact image of a millitary member's face. He looked like a man in his mid forties or older with some wrinkles on his face, but Nowaki could see that in overall, his body was strong and well-built. He wore the same wardens' uniform, only which it had an overcoat and his hat had thin red line circling around a little flag-like emblem. Nowaki assumed that this person is in a higher position in the facility as he watched the other warden bowed at him and left. The man observed Nowaki with his sharp-looked gray eyes, waiting for a brief explanation over the situation that was just occurred.

_But this isn't the time for crappy chit-chat_, Nowaki thought.

"Yes, and with all respect, Sir, please let me head into the infirmary."

The man smiled and stepped aside. Nowaki could care less to anything that man would think of him and kept urging himself to think about any pulmonary's first aid treatment for the symptoms he just saw earlier. Steps taken like it were miles away from his workplace before he opened the infirmary's door and put the boy on the bed near the window. A person's stepping sound can be heard nearing the two.

"Keiko-san!" Nowaki called over his shoulder after he confirmed that it was his assistant. "Please check his vital signs!"

"Sensei, what happened to him?" A woman with a white uniform dashed blatantly to the intern doctor and gasped as she saw a sobbing teen on the bed. She hastily went away from the ward, but she came back in seconds, bringing a white wooden box. She grabbed a thermometer out and gave it to the intern doctor before she readied a lamp pen. "Sorry," Nowaki grunted as he undone the boy's uniform top and put the thermometer on his armpit.

"The patient's around 18, he is having pain on his right, from lower chest to the ribs, and-" Nowaki took off the thermometer and frowned. "Forty degree Celcius!"

"Should we give him a painkiller?" asked Keiko, giving the lamp pen to Nowaki.

"But there is an impression of pulmonary anomalies, and the fever might indicate an infection, so it's too risky." Nowaki illuminated each of the green eyes. He had to keep the boy's face steady to see if the pupil was dilated by the light, and he found that it was in a normal state.

"Sputum and blood sampling." Keiko mumbled to herself and she went away again to ready another tools.

"And stethoscope." Nowaki shouted while he put on the teen's clothes again, and curled the hem of the boy's uniform to prepare him for blood sampling before he realized 4 kanjis on the right side of his clothes.

"Takahashi… Misaki." Nowaki said in a low voice. By now Nowaki confirmed from Misaki's breathing rhythm that the teen had become calmer. "Takahashi-kun, can you hear me? Please tell me how you feel right now." Nowaki lowered his head so that he could hear what Misaki was saying. He wanted to know if there is another symptom like a tubular breathing that could be added to his diagnosis. **(1)**

"I… feel cold…" the boy said with crackish voice that wasn't normal.

From his voice, Nowaki could hear that he had bilateral coarse breath sounds, and he confirmed that the bronchovesicular breath sound was coming over the right lung. _At least he isn't coughing blood_, Nowaki thought.

"I'm really sorry but I have to force you to sit rather than lying." Nowaki helped the boy sit up, and moving the small body backward so that his back met the wall. "Now please cough to stabilize your lung." **(2)**

"I'm s-sorry… troubling you…" Misaki slurred between his cries and coughs, and his tears mixed up with sweats below his emerald eyes.

"Don't mind it, Takahashi-kun," Nowaki tapped Misaki's shoulder once "Do you feel better now?"

The boy nodded weakly. Nowaki waited for a moment until Misaki's breathing became more stable. He then made sure the boy sat in balance so he could sleep for a while before the check-up procedure continues.

Just when Nowaki was about to call the nurse, he turned around and gasped when he found another inmate standing near the ward's door. The young man bowed to Nowaki and came closer to him.

"Sumi Keiichi. I'm Misaki's roommate and I just heard the news," he said in a flat tone.

"Eh?" Nowaki's eyebrows lifted.

"And I'm here to give this," Sumi said as he showed a letter to Nowaki. "Misaki-kun had been wanting to show this to someone in the infirmary, and I guess that someone is you."

Nowaki saw a familiar name was written on the head of the envelope before Keiko entered the ward. He quickly grabbed the letter from Sumi and put it into his pocket, thinking that he'll read it later. Keiko was already beside Misaki, preparing the stethoscope and others, and Nowaki walked back beside her.

"Try contacting Usami Akihiko."

Nowaki's eyes widen in shock. _Usami… Akihiko?_

"Sensei!" Keiko called the intern doctor with an urge. Nowaki quickly stared to where Sumi was, but the teen were already gone.

* * *

><p>It was a tiring process, Nowaki thought, while he wiped off sweats streaming from his temple. With the stethoscope still around his neck and a six millimeter tube full of red liquid beside a journal, Nowaki jotted down the prognosis of the symptoms that were found from the procedures of lung anomaly detections while his mind wandered in between the newly found facts.<p>

"_He's the only newcomer from Tokyo."_

"_He just came about two weeks ago."_

"_Akihiko's brother got stabbed by a teen."_

"_So young, he's only 18."_

"'_Takahashi Misaki'"_

"_Contact Usami Akihiko."_

_Contact Usami Akihiko_, Nowaki echoed the thought and he suddenly remembered the four-eyed boy who gave him a letter. Though the identity of the boy piqued his curiousity, he chose to read the letter first.

He searched frantically in his pocket. When he found it he tore it open and saw tables, charts, and lines, and each part of that letter fastened his heartbeat. Every line indicating the status of Takahashi Misaki's lung held his breath, and the data about the boy stunned him. Even though he was a rookie doctor who had taken only few steps from zero in pulmonology, he could understand the result of these.

"God…" Nowaki shivered and covered his mouth.

In a second Nowaki flipped open his mobile phone and pressed a speed dial that would connect him to his lover. He was waiting after the fourth rang until the door of his office got opened and the tall supervisor he met earlier entered the room. He closed his phone in a rush and placed the letter to the nearest drawer.

"Good morning, and good job for treating the inmate," the man said. "I'm chief warden Kyouta Ryuusei."

"Good morning." Nowaki said as he stood up and bowed. "I'm Kusama Nowaki, the new intern doctor here for the next 6 months. Nice to meet you, Sir."

The chief warden signalled Nowaki to sit. He folded his arm and thoughtfully stepped to the front of Nowaki's desk. Nowaki was aware that Kyouta was looking onto his report curiously, so he slid the clipboard to give the chief the better view of it.

"If I'm correct, Takahashi Misaki is the inmate who attempted a homicide…" the chief explained as his index finger swept on the clipboard.

_Bingo._ Nowaki got excited silently so he had to put more effort to contain himself from bombarding the chief with thousands of questions.

But the chief said no more. He had one of his hands slipped into his pocket to brought out two little bottles of pills and tapped it twice on Nowaki's desk.

"Kusama-sensei… these pills," he said as his hand let go the bottles. "…were brought in by my subordinate. There's a report that the inmate you just treated was going to bring them inside."

Nowaki's jaw-dropped. He recognized right away the color of both pills before he grabbed one of the two bottles and read carefully what was written on the lable.

"Isoniazid…" Nowaki murmured, and he glanced to the other bottle sharply. "Rifampicin…"

Kyouta lifted his eyebrows, and Nowaki grunted maddeningly. "For God's sake, why did your subordinate take these away from the boy?"

"Of course it should be, it's the procedure," the chief said back, accusingly frowning to the intern doctor. "If the other inmates knew about this, they'd think that it's okay to bring up medicine and such. And so, the way for drugs to get inside will be widely opened."

"But these are not drugs! It's for his lung infection and stopping his antibiotic consumption means his immunity!"

"And isn't it logical to be on alert on something like this? The reason why I take these here is for you to make sure these aren't illegal drugs, then we'll give them back-"

Nowaki sighed out loud, cutting the chief abruptly.

"Enough of that procedure, I don't want to see this happening to other inmates anymore. And release that boy from the construction work. The place itself is worsening his condition."

A brief silence as Nowaki's blue cobalt eyes still fixedly directed to the chief's. He believed he said the last lines in a calm yet stern demeanor.

"Do not order me around, Kusama-sensei," the chief huffed in a low voice. "I've been the chief here for years and I know very well how the rule works. And I don't need a young man who's only an intern doctor to flank my position."

"And because I am the _only_ doctor here who can help this boy, mind you, I have the right to request—_not to order_—to request that this boy should be freed from his current work at the site. If you're the boss here and you don't heed my warning, just imagine what would happen if one of your inmates died under _your control_."

That, and Kyouta steadied his pose before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well, sensei. You win for now. Anything else you want to say?"

"I need every little detail about Takahashi Misaki: his crime records, personal contacts, and other medical information previously known, if any."

Kyouta lifted both his hand, suggesting that he wasn't interested to Nowaki's request. "Not much. As I said before, he attempted homicide, money theft, and rape-"

"Rape?" Nowaki asked, gape-mouthed.

_A teenager with a serious disease stole money and raped Usami Akihiko's brother?_ Nowaki asked to himself silently. But to ask the chief warden questions about it wasn't a good option for Nowaki anymore; he had valued this institution and its people as 'unfriendly'. Thus, he determined himself to act more carefully from now on.

"How about his family?" Nowaki asked to change direction of the conversation.

"Takahashi refused to explain anymore than his own profile. He didn't want any of his acquintances to know he is here."

"But-"

"That's all, _sensei_." Kyouta brought an end to the conversation.

Unable to say anymore, Nowaki stared to the other man without fear because he deemed that his position and that man's position had no difference.

Chief Warden Kyouta, who felt the challenge from the cobalt blue eyes, decided to argue no more. A standard rule of every law institution required at least one medical specialist and a nurse as the guarantors of health. But having a full-fledged doctor is pretty much a money sink rather than the intern one, and Kyouta knew exactly how much he needed Nowaki to fill in the standard. He had to let the intern be; at least he had to make sure this banter wouldn't ruin his position _and_ _that old man's order_. He had to, especially since Kyouta was aware that the intern has the chance to go home once every two weeks.

Both men broke the long silence; Nowaki got back to his report, and the chief warden calmly headed to the exit.

"Have a nice day, Kusama-sensei." Kyouta said bitterly as he opened the door. "Just don't be cocky on your work."

And Nowaki heard the door closing behind him. He thought no more of that man, and instead he reached his cellphone and replaced his attempt to call his lover by composing a text message.

After he sent one, he put his phone on the desk and rubbed his forehead while thinking over the newer fact he had found. He glanced to his own medical report about Takahashi Misaki. He had wrote there that he'd given the boy a sedative to put him in rest at least for the next 24 hours. He was grateful he did this because he needed to do more check-ups on the teen while he was unconscious.

He needed to confirm something. And by that, he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>For what it may look like, the two men sitting at the corner of the café as a scowl meets calmness was truly an awkward scene. Coffee scent flew within the distance between those two, and notes and papers spread upon the table were the proof of their affair. None of them talked ever since 11am sun still shining above their head when they met.<p>

The brunette heaved a sigh and said "Done it" as he put away a thin pile of papers from him and adds it to the mess near his glass. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples frustratingly.

"It's such an honor to have my book edited by Mitsuhashi Literature Department's professor Kamijou Hiroki," said the other man while serenely watching people come and go on the street outside "That's the last chapter for now. Will give you more in the next two weeks."

"Really, Akihiko, when will you stop? Publish this already!" Hiroki stated as he compiled all the chapters. "If you wait again, you'll have more to write and you'll never get satisfied."

"I'm intending to release two books at a time."

"What? What about the second? Is it you diary?" mocked Hiroki. "Am I supposed to edit it too? If only you're not my childhood friend, I would have charge you some bucks."

"I trust you, Hiroki. You know why I couldn't ask anyone else."

"Yeah, yeah." Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Then, what's with the silly request for Mitsuhashi's paperwork? Are you planning to forcibly help someone enters the college?" Hiroki grabbed some papers out of a folder he brought while Akihiko slide his manuscript to near the edge the table. Akihiko received the papers and read thoroughly the name that was written in the middle of each paper.

"'Takahashi Misaki'. Correct. But you forgot to mention about the exchange-"

"Akihiko," Hiroki cut straight. "I know you'd do everything for him, but nepotism is the last thing you'd ever do. Why did you go to such length for his brother anyway? And why Mitsuhashi?"

"It's not mainly for Takahiro now." Hiroki furrowed, unsatisfied by the answer.

"Will explain later. I don't really believe you won't blabber anything when you meet Takahiro."

"Geez, this is all I got after things I've been through with my ass-boss and his boy toy to poke on the dean and have him signed this- Wait a minute! Takahiro's coming?"

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry I'm late!" Hiroki suddenly realized that the very man had entered the café and slapped his own mouth in shock.

Akihiko nodded and stared to Hiroki, who at the same time confused to why his friend didn't move to let Takahiro sit. He automatically thought that Akihiko would want Takahiro to sit beside him, to be closer to him, but…

"Good afternoon, Kamijou. It's been a while." Takahiro smiled before he offered his hand for a shake.

"Yeah… been a while…" Hiroki shook his hand and waved to the seat beside him. Takahiro thanked him and sit there.

"It's been, umm, 10 years since the last time I saw you, right? I heard from Usagi you are a lecturer in Mistsuhashi."

"Uh, _hai_." Hiroki gave an awkward smile. "How about you?"

"Just a simple clerk. Ahahah..."

Hiroki, for the umpteenth time, forced a smile upon his face. "Congrats for your marriage."

"Aah yes, I don't have any idea that I'd meet you here so I didn't bring the invitation. But make sure you'll come this weekend, okay? It's in Bunkaku Church. Usagi is coming too as my best man."

Hiroki questioned Takahiro without words: how much more would he be oblivious to Akihiko's feelings?

"Sure, I'll look up onto it." Hiroki gave his most respectful smile, and the situation went quiet again. Akihiko broke the uneasiness by clearing his throat and pointed out the papers Hiroki gave before. "Oh, and… congrats for your brother. He got in Mitsuhashi and currently proceeding for exchange program."

"Oh my…" Takahiro took some time to analyze the announcement on the papers Akihiko gave to him. Looking on it from the upper to the lower parts, the words confirmed that his brother got accepted in economic department of Mitsuhashi University. "This is an amazing news yet Misaki didn't tell this to me personally. Am I not his brother anymore?"

"He once called to your apartment last week but he said you didn't answer. He tried to reach your cell phone but it wasn't active."

Hiroki could sense the white lie his friend had just said_; _he knew Akihiko too long and too well.

"Oh, that! I was in Osaka last week and the phone service must be out. But he could have come here too. " **(3)**

And by that Hiroki confirmed that Akihiko might have been deceiving Takahiro by smooth talking, and Hiroki chose not to comment anything about it.

"I miss him. I bet he really wanted to be acknowledged as an adult now that he put much effort to aim for studying abroad. I guess I was an overprotective brother to him."

"He's just too busy, Takahiro. Even though we're under the same roof, we seldomly seen each other."

"Really? Well, Usagi, don't let him forget to take up his medicine and vitamins. Also, tell him not to push himself too much. He likes to pull an all-nighter and it'd make him asthmatic the next day."

"Just relax, everything is going well with him. " Akihiko smiled reassuringly.

"And remind him not to forget to attend his brother's wedding no matter how busy he is. Bring him with you, Usagi."

In between the two's conversation, Hiroki who was silent the entire time, busying himself with his phone. Just when he thought it was as boring as the other two's talk, the phone vibrated and a familiar name came up on the screen.

It was from Nowaki.

Hiroki was ready to ask permission to leave them for a while, but the call stopped at the 3rd vibe. He frowned over it and closed the phone intrusively. At the same time, Takahiro gasped, looking at his watch.

"It's already pass lunch time. I gotta go back to my office." Takahiro stood and nodded to Akihiko. "And Kamijou, make sure you come to the wedding. Bring your girlfriend too if you have."

Hiroki gaped while Takahiro chuckled at him before he walked further from their table.

"You have one, indeed, since 6 years ago." Akihiko randomly said while he wanked out a cigarette and lit the end of it.

"Cut the crap, Akihiko. Now tell me _everything_."

"It's simple." Akihiko said while he exhaled the smoke. "I'm in love with his brother."

"You _what_?" Hiroki forwarded his face but then he waited no more for his friend's answer. "Oh okay, okay, move on to the next question: why do I have to fake these papers and certificates?"

"Because of course, I can't tell him that his brother is actually in Kinenkan."

"Don't tell me… The one who tried to murder Haruhiko is…"

"He didn't, Hiroki. He was framed, I knew it, but I have no proof for now. And that's why I'm intending to do one more research."

"Why pour it down on a book? Can't you have your colleagues investigate this within police's territory? You've done a lot to them in the past."

"Sadly, Hiroki, that territory had been invaded by either Haruhiko or my father, I don't know. It'd take too long to confirm it. But one thing for sure, I have to help him, without even Takahiro ever know this."

"But don't you think that if you delayed everything, your father will eventually find you?"

Akihiko exhaled again, and put off the cigarette on the ashtray before him. "I'm already aware that he knows my whereabouts. But he doesn't think of me as a threat because I am constantly writing books."

_BUZZ BUZZ_

A new message arrived in Hiroki's mobile. Hiroki opened it and he found that it was sent by Nowaki.

"I remember now! Nowaki!" Hiroki yelped histerically, suddenly lifting his head away from his cellphone.

"What's with your lover?" Akihiko asked lazily.

"Nowaki is there. He's an intern there! But-" Instead of talking again, Hiroki stared back to the message for a second before he turned his cellphone screen to Akihiko to show Nowaki's message.

Soon after that, Akihiko rushed toward his red sports car while his hand holding tightly the car keys. He could see his own frown reflected on the car window before he got inside the car and turned it on. He was enraged, he was impatient, and he didn't think of anything but Misaki until a car honked for a long duration from behind. He realized he was actually drove brutally in a speed over 200 mph on a highway along the outskirt of Tokyo. He slowed down the car, and while he kept focusing on the road ahead, he mumbled a quiet and worrisome prayer to himself, non-stop.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, don't forget to comment or review. :)<strong>

**A/N: The medical terms and procedures here aren't exactly the same as in the real situation, but I'll try to explain it in more general language…**

**(1) Bronchovesicular: a medical term used when the doctor heard something weird when the patient's doing a deep respiration; as if there is thick fluid stuck in the middle of your chest, like sputum… aaaah I'm not so good at describing this in English, but I hope you get the bigger idea .**

**(2) Especially for patient who have fluid inside his lungs (might be caused by tuberculosis bacteria or others), coughing is one thing that can help the patient's lung to stabilize especially if they change position from sitting to lying completely or the reverse so they won't have much pain when breathing.**

**(3) This is based on my friend's statement. She lived in Japan, and she said most of the phone service is actually different for each city, and they don't use general SIM card. For example, if you bought a phone with the number in Tokyo, you can't use it in Osaka unless you buy the phone and the number of Osaka there... I didn't really research on what region groups the phone service differs though...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys… Yeah, I know, it's annoying right? To wait for an update for more than a month, while I promised before that I'm gonna update fast and regularly…. I am really really really sorry :'(((**

**Real life has been bitching me a lot lately. I thought after graduated I could sit and relax for a while, but there's people and family and others that pushed to start seeking job and all. And some stressful moments developed a nice writer's block, so… here I am, updating with a shorter chapter and there might be not much of progress you can see here.**

**I dedicate this chapter for my beta reader Eternal Witch who is currently pursuing her career IRL, without her, this story could be an eye-sore forever. Thank you and good luck, dear =)**

**And behold, this chapter will be full of dialogues, explaining in detail what happened right after Misaki's parents were dead.**

* * *

><p>On that rainy night of December, 1997, Takahashi Misaki was half-conscious due to anesthetic sedative of his first lung operation given several hours ago. He wanted to to open his eyes, but it was as if thousands of invisible cotton still weighting his eyelids. He could smell alcohol and hear the <em>beep-beep<em> sound of a machine beside his bed, and that he might be alone in that hospital room.

"Stop joking around! They can't be dead!"

His brother's voice from before he lost consciousness echoed inside his head. His brother denied the fact, but Misaki couldn't. He didn't see their bodies; he didn't see how they died. The fact stated by his brother, sourced from a police officer, was clear enough for him.

_Mom and Dad are gone… and it's all my fault._

He forced himself to sleep just to feel that dream again, where he stood at the center of a green forest, surrounded by breeze and calmness that'd protect him from reality. However, the pain on his chest held him from reaching the bliss.

"I will take care of Misaki! I will raise him by myself!" His brother's desperate voice became louder that it shrieked into through his ears. But still, Misaki believed it was also one of the echoes. Maybe, just maybe, he imagined his brother too well because he felt a solitude in the hospital room. He couldn't let the shadows of his parents penetrate into his mind for that would only bring sorrow. He could only picture him and his brother.

Suddenly he recognized other voices as some people he hadn't met for a long time. Might be his uncle and aunt? His grandfather and grandmother? Maybe relatives from his mother's side? Or maybe from his father's side? Misaki didn't exactly know who they were.

"I won't give Misaki to people who only want to take advantage of his weakness!" Not only Takahiro raised his voice higher than before—there were also a note of fear and angst in it, as if Takahiro was so sure that Misaki was to be taken care of no one but his big brother, as if the world around them was dangerous that Takahiro was the only one Misaki had to rely on.

Fueled by his brother's strong determination, he forced his eyes to open, his eyelids fluttering slowly. He first saw an unfamiliar white ceiling before slowly slid his eyes to the curtain on his right side until he found the room's door which had a square area of transparent glass. Behind it was the lower part of Takahiro's face; half of his glasses, his nose, and his chin could be seen, along with his gritting teeth. Misaki could only watched silently as he saw Takahiro facing some people only Lord and Takahiro himself knows.

"I'm not going to college!"

Misaki blinked when he heard that.

How many years had it been since Takahiro worked hard to be accepted to a prestigious college? How many times had Misaki caught his brother sleeping on his studying desk in the morning before going to school? How many times their parents prayed to God for the best path He can give to their first son's future?

All of it was for nothing.

Misaki's vision was blurred by tears. Between his weak sobs, he desperately called his brother, frantically opening his mouth to speak but no voice came out. He had no power to move his hands although he wanted to reach his brother, to tell him that it's okay to not think about him too much, to tell him that he won't trouble his brother anymore.

_Nii-chan…_

But suddenly, a big cold hand wrapped his other hand, holding it with a charming chill. Unlike his hands, Misaki's heart felt warmth instead, and his emerald eyes glanced to the depth of the cold hand's owner, to those lavender eyes… which were focused on where Takahiro stood and arguing.

"I'll devote myself to heal Misaki…"

Misaki knew whose hand and eyes they were. He knew he wasn't alone.

"…because Misaki is my brother!"

The argument continued, and the cold hand tightened its hold on Misaki's tiny one.

_Usagi… san?_

Misaki felt safe and peaceful. He closed his eyes, focusing himself on the magic that worked from their entwined hands.

_Usagi-san…_

"What is it, Misaki?" A deep voice that wasn't his brother's cooed back Misaki's calling.

"Eh…?" Misaki didn't hear anymore of Takahiro's voice. Instead, he could hear clearly the weak chirping bird sounds, and he could feel that afternoon breeze swept his skin, while he actually believed that the window in the hospital room wasn't opened…

"You called me twice." The same voice hummed again into his ears.

"…Hee?" Misaki opened and blinked his eyes dumbly. He rustled his eyes only with his right hand; he couldn't move his other hand because…

It was actually wrapped by Akihiko's. It was Akihiko's hand, for real, literally holding Misaki's, _in reality_.

"Usagi-san!" he yelled out. He snapped onto Akihiko who sat beside his bed and realized that it wasn't the same hospital room he just had a dream of; the features of the room now were more familiar to Kinenkan's ward rather than a normal and clean hospitals.

"Thrice now," the silver haired said while cracking a smile. "Were you dreaming about me, Misaki?"

Misaki immediately pulled his left hand. "Ha, you wish! I must be still dreaming because you shouldn't be here."

"And why can't I be here? Isn't it obvious that I want to visit the sick?" Akihiko caressed Misaki's hair gently. "I'm worried about you."

_Here we go again, all lovey-dovey and care-play_, Misaki furiously thought as he grew uncomfortable by the older man's touch. He slapped the man's hand from his head and in a sudden motion steadied himself to sit. As if he got stabbed by a needle on his right chest in less than a second, Misaki gasped and clenched on his chest, but hurriedly put a poker face when he saw the worried look of Akihiko.

"I'm okay. I'm not sick anymore," he said sternly, hoping that Akihiko would stop acting so concerned of him just because he was 'obliged' to. "Sorry for making you worry and came all the way here."

Upon realizing how hard-headed Misaki was, Akihiko glared at the teen's face. He had drove a thousand miles to Kinenkan and was worried-sick and thought of nothing else but the teen, and here he was, receiving denials. Akihiko put his hand again on Misaki's head for he wanted to make the boy locked his gaze only to him, to let him know that he truly love _him_, not his brother. "Misaki, you-"

There were knocks from the door that cut Akihiko. Soon after, Nowaki entered the ward and slightly bowed to both Misaki and Akihiko.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said warmly to Misaki.

"Ah! The flower man!" Misaki yelped at the the familiar face he recognized as the worker of the flower shop he visited before he went to Kinenkan. "You are… a doctor here?"

"Flower man?" Nowaki laughed a bit before he continued. "Takahashi-kun, it's true that I was an employee of the flower shop, but now I'm just an intern doctor here." Seeing Akihiko sitting beside Misaki's bed, Nowaki clenched his lips and changed his face to be more serious. "Usami-san, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Akihiko nodded and stood, rustling Misaki's hair as if he didn't really want to leave the teen.

"To my office, then." Nowaki said as he turned around to approach the door. "I'm sorry Takahashi-kun, it might take a while. Rest well in the wait, okay?"

"Un!" Misaki replied before Nowaki closed the door.

* * *

><p>Nowaki was fully aware that he had no courage to walk side by side with Akihiko—he was afraid that his nervousness could be read by the other man. He wasn't sure of what and how to disclose the information about his current patient, for he had known how far the other man had put the effort in seeing the patient directly. That was why he could only have his back facing Akihiko while walking on the corridor.<p>

Indeed, Nowaki dreamed of becoming a pulmonologist, but he hadn't expected his first patient in this case was this… serious. He even questioned himself: was his diagnosis true with his current medical knowledge? Was he elligible enough to conclude what disease it is? Should he ever tell Akihiko what was actually happening to Misaki?

Entering his office, Nowaki stepped forward in front of Akihiko and sorted out his feelings to wipe off his doubt of himself. As soon as he confirmed that the office door was completely closed behind them, he inhaled deeply and turned around, ready to put a wry smile, before he saw a view he couldn't be au fait with.

Usami Akihiko bowed to him, as low as his own torso, and said, "Thank you for treating Misaki well."

In a blink of an eye, Nowaki caught more clues on how much Usami Akihiko cared for his patient. His blue cobalt eyes watched as the silver head, firm and without tremble, facing the floor, respectfully appraising his work in treating Misaki.

…_And it'd be harder to tell him everything, _thought Nowaki. "Usami-san… please, it's just my job…"

"Usami-san, as a doctor and as your acquaintance," Nowaki said as Akihiko stood up again. "May I know your relationship with Takahashi-kun?"

"I'm his brother's friend," Akihiko answered, and soon before Nowaki could ask more about Misaki's brother, he added, "And Misaki doesn't want his brother to know that he's here."

The intern doctor showed a sympathetic frown and soon after walked slowly to behind his desk to sit on his chair. "Then I assume it is safe to tell you medical informations regarding Takahashi-kun." He twined his fingers above the desk while Akihiko sat with a more relaxed position.

"But I warn you some things," Nowaki continued. "Some facts might be… too unacceptable-"

"I love him," Akihiko cut firmly. "I want to know more about him."

Sighing in defeat, Nowaki had no more hesitation towards the confident man. "First of all, I'd like to confirm the record from the chief here. He said that Takahashi Misaki was accused for a theft, a sexual abuse, and attempting a homicide to your brother, Usami Haruhiko. Is it true?"

"True, but I don't believe so." Akihiko gritted his teeth.

"And your brother's condition is?" Nowaki asked. He was suddenly reminded that Hiroki was once told him Akihiko wasn't in a good term with anybody in his family. "I won't ask anymore about your family after this."

"He was out of hospital almost 3 weeks ago. The wound was just a small stab pierced by a shatter of glass, and it didn't reach deep to the fatal organ." Akihiko said with a flat tone.

"I see." Nowaki nodded and took a long breath before he began his long explanation.

"There are 4 main symptoms that deduct my diagnosis. First, Takahashi-kun felt pain on his right chest. Second, he shuddered because he felt cold, while he actually had a burning fever. Third, I heard his turbular breathing sound as he did a respiration and cough.

For now I assume that his right lung is filled with fluid, although I can't make sure how much it is without CT scan. The fluid impairs his breathing by limiting the expansion of the lungs during the respiration, that's why he felt pain when inhaling."

Nowaki paused for a while before he continued. "The symptoms are indicating tuberculosis, but…"

"But…?" Akihiko raised his brows.

"From the sputum sampling, I didn't find any tuberculosis bacteria, despite that I found the ESR and thrombocyte are in the abnormal state. It means the fluid indicates other infection than tuberculosis…"

"But, Kusama-sensei, when he was 8, Misaki got almost the same symptoms. I don't know what the disease was but his lung was also filled with fluid and he already had an operation to let it out." Akihiko said. "How come it happens again this time?"

In his point of view, Nowaki could clearly see how Akihiko was furious toward his own lack of medical knowledge and vocabularies. Combined with his own lack of information about Misaki's past record, the intern doctor had his confidence level decreased more. He started questioning whether it was worth to tell Akihiko everything, though it was an absolute necessity for someone other than the patient to understand truly what the patient suffered.

There was no way of turning back for Nowaki, and he decided to explain everything slowly with the language a common human would be able to comprehend. However, before he could say anything, there were soft knocks on the office's door, and Nowaki heard a familiar apologetic voice came from it. It was slowly opened, and he saw his assistant, Keiko entered the office.

"Keiko-san?" Nowaki asked confusingly.

"I'm sorry, I… was eavesdropping just now…" Keiko said while she closed the door. "Kusama-sensei, I came to tell you that I am the nurse who assisted Sawamura-sensei when treating Takahashi-kun 10 years ago. That's why I was so shocked when I saw him here…" Keiko bowed to Akihiko and added, "… and nice to meet you again, Usami Akihiko-san."

Akihiko was a bit confused on Keiko's greeting. "Have we met before?"

"Once or twice, I believe, 10 years ago in Musashino Hospital. No wonder you forgot, it's been a long time ago. But I know you were the one who often helped the Takahashi brothers that time." Keiko said with a smile.

"Oh, since you've treated Takahashi-kun in the past, Keiko-san," Nowaki waved to the chair beside Akihiko's. "You can explain the patient's medical history to us now. I also need it to further my diagnosis."

Keiko said "Thank you" as she slowly approached both men and sat next to Akihiko.

"Kusama-sensei, Takahashi-kun's body is actually prone to pneumonia, even before he was 8. But, the rainstorm in 1997's winter made it worse…" The nurse started to explain in a serious tone.

"True," Nowaki nodded in agreement. He looked back on his memories of that year at Kusama Orphanage, the place where he grew. "At that time, many children in the orphanage I was living at were sick due to the humidity and cold weather."

"Then around December 1997, 2 weeks before Takahashi-kun came to Musashino Hospital, he had his first pleura effusion with a procedure that was supposed for adult with worse stadium of the disease." Keiko continued. "The effusion was done with general anesthesia and the doctor used the wrong instruments for needle biopsy."

Nowaki gaped at Keiko's explanation. "How could it be? The doctor should have known that to treat patient under 15, it is required to give antibiotics and doing X-rays first!"

"His first operation was done in a small hospital that now had already went bankrupt," Akihiko added. "I was there 3 days after the operation and I still remembered seeing Misaki in pain…"

"…when he shouldn't be." Nowaki folded his arms and frowned. "If the procedure was right, the operation wouldn't be that hurtful even after the anesthesia wore off."

"And Sawamura-sensei only cured what was left by the malpractice." Keiko said in gloom while she faced her own lap.

No one said anything, and the brief silence gave Nowaki the time to review the new facts he got from his assistant and conclude a sharper diagnosis. He leaned forward to focus himself on Akihiko, but wasn't brave enough to look directly to the other man's eyes.

"Judging from the symptoms and what Keiko-san had told us, the wrong instrument must have made an internal bleeding at the bottom of Takahashi-kun's right lung. True, his pneumonia might have been cured a long time ago, but this place won't keep that long.

The re-opened internal wound might be due to malnutrition, stress, and also fatigued body. The wound would make another infection throughout the lungs. Before coming here, Takahashi-kun was given some medicine by senpai only enough to hold the progression of the infection and the fluid, but…"

Nowaki was so confused on how to continue the explanation with words recognizable by a human.

"…but the wound might have gotten… 'swollen'…" Nowaki continued cynically. "So… to answer your question, Usami-san…"

Nowaki glanced deep to Keiko, who nodded firmly, sorrow still lingering on her eyes. "Proper instruments in hospital standards are needed to confirm this, but… I suspect Misaki's body has a tumour growing inside his right lung…"

Nowaki could see how Akihiko's eyes widen. He was aware that Akihiko wasn't ready for this; that he was never ready to know about everything that'd hurt Misaki. But he couldn't stop now. It was way better to let him know sooner.

"… and it might lead to lung cancer." He said it with his eyes looking straight to the other man's.

All three people froze, and a long silence ensued.

Nowaki, behind his strong front, could see exactly Akihiko's reactions. At first he could see the grief inside the lavender eyes that were ready to stream tears, but somehow it changed to a brightful hope in the next second, as if Akihiko was about to say 'there must be a way to cure it!'. And before Nowaki knew it, he saw the author sunk his head down to his lap, posed in a full surrender; discouraged; _doomed_.

Beside him was Keiko with her body shuddered by the awkward silence. She looked away, to anything that was not Akihiko, while biting her lower lip.

"Keiko-san, it's almost lunch time for the patient." Nowaki said to distract Keiko from her uneasiness. Not to mention, he needed Keiko to leave so he could be alone with Akihiko.

"Ah, right, I'll prepare the intakes for Misaki-kun, I'll be leaving, Kusama-sensei…" Keiko stood abruptly. "E-excuse me, Usami-san…" She said, bowing and smiling while she tried to avoid Akihiko's marred expression.

Soon after the woman left the office, Akihiko changed his sitting position to a proper one and was ready to excuse himself too. But Nowaki halted him before he stood, and he resigned back to his seat, half curious and half unprepared for what more the intern doctor had to explain.

"Usami-san…"

_This is the hardest part._ Nowaki swallowed a lump in his throat, as well as his nervousness. "So I just heard from Keiko-san, Takahashi-kun had his operation soon after his parents' accident."

"Yes." Akihiko answered curiously. As he was determined to hear more of the doctor, he sat back and rested his hands on his knees.

"The psychological shock might have contributed a lot to the disease and made his immunity decreased dramatically at that time. The same mechanism must have happened in this case now, because I'm sure his wound was re-opened just recently. There must be _something_—something really shocking; something that really traumatizes Takahashi-kun, that made him suffer from this. Just like what he had when he knew his parents' death. "

"Did he have an accident here? Or maybe because someone bullied him?" Anxiety coloured over Akihiko's face as his curiousity gradually won over him.

"I'm talking about something happened more than 2 weeks ago; some time before he got in here," Nowaki grimaced.

Seconds passed as Nowaki watched the sudden change of Akihiko's expression. The lavender eyes jolted by an intangible fear of possibilities unknown to the younger male.

Akihiko knew it would be coming soon. Although there were so many times he buried down _that one_ possibility deep beneath his consciousnes, he was forced to dig it back and accept the high chance of _it _happened to his beloved one. With what positive thoughts left in Akihiko, he pushed out his own strength just to deny what Nowaki would say after this—and denying was something that was not like himself.

"It might be about my brother who framed him and made him end up here, no won-"

_I'm sorry…_ Nowaki silently apologized to Akihiko as he took the liberty to cut off what Akihiko was saying.

"Usami-san, if it was true… IF there were only Takahashi-kun and your brother in the scene…" Nowaki, breathless and stilled, tried to find any other line better than '_He might be shocked because your brother raped him_'. But then he skipped it and went straight to what was most important. He gambled on whether Akihiko would be suggested enough by his words or not.

Nowaki finally said it, _emotionless_.

"I've checked without him knowing—Takahashi-kun... has rectal trauma."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you can grasp the chronology on how Misaki got the disease, right? Or are you confused? <strong>

**I'll tell you a spoiler: I didn't put this chapter for being irrelevant with the future chapters, coz' you should note about the doctor who did the malpractice to Misaki. He/she might be someone important in some chapters later. **

**Again, many medical terms and explanation are used (I did research but of course I'm not 100% following it), but I try to make it 'makes sense' so common people can understand how Misaki got the disease =)**

**To all my reviewers: I love you so much guys, don't get bored on this story (and the wait okay XD). I'm sorry if any of you haven't got my reply yet, but I always think of you when writing, so I hope I won't disappoint your expectation on next chapter. And to those who ****only**** activates story alert and favorites: Don't be silent reader forever guys, I need your opinion and I want to talk to you too :'(**


End file.
